


Götterdämmerung|诸神黄昏

by 143osh



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blood, Blow Jobs, Canon-Typical Violence, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Fluff, Hannigram - Freeform, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Kissing, Light daddy kink, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Post-Season/Series Finale, Rimming
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:06:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 34,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24232543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/143osh/pseuds/143osh
Summary: 威尔·格雷厄姆没指望能在坠崖后活下来。他也没料到自己会坐上飞往意大利的飞机，身旁是汉尼拔·莱克特在安详的熟睡着。现在看着这个男人，他银金色的发丝正垂在脸颊上，威尔不确定自己是否能接受这个不仅存活下来，还要和汉尼拔·莱克特一起生活的全新挑战。
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	Götterdämmerung|诸神黄昏

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chifuyu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chifuyu/gifts).
  * A translation of [Götterdämmerung](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10921869) by [Chifuyu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chifuyu/pseuds/Chifuyu). 



> 感谢原作者给予授权，这篇我翻译得非常开心，作者的对拔杯313坠崖后生活与爱情的描写非常细腻，如果喜欢这篇的话也请给原作者留下kudos！  
> I'm grateful to have the authorization from the original writer to translate this work, I had a really great time in translating this fanfic. The original author's description of Hannibal and Will's life and love post-fall is very delicate. Please leave kudos to the original work as well if you enjoy this one.

The Fall

下坠并非永无止境，感觉不像是在飞翔。它又短又残忍，就像龙爪一样令人痛苦，但又更胜一筹。在威尔把脸埋进汉尼拔的颈窝然后拉着他从被侵蚀的崖壁纵身跃下时，空气被挤压出他的肺部，并且让他的胃也跟着上下翻腾，风在他的耳边呼啸着。

他想要尖叫，因为当汉尼拔的手臂紧紧的抓着他并且冰冷刺骨的水将他们淹没时，威尔知道，尽管可能性极小，但他们会活下来。因此，他在他们沉入大海更深处时紧抓着汉尼拔被血渗透的衬衫，然后用舌头探开汉尼拔放松而甜蜜的嘴唇，给他送去新鲜的空气。

汉尼拔尝起来像是血液和红酒。他没有回应这个比起爱抚更像是啃咬的吻，他的四肢无力，看起来死气沉沉的，于是威尔只好靠自己把他们俩拉回岸上。

“你怎么敢，你这个混蛋。”威尔在汉尼拔无意识的身体上方抱怨道，水从他乱糟糟的卷发上往下滴着，在汉尼拔的锁骨沟里汇聚成了一个小水洼。

威尔又咆哮了一声，他撕开汉尼拔的衬衣，扣子崩得到处都是。一大股满足的感觉随着他的动作涌出，他知道如果汉尼拔有意识能看到威尔的鲁莽的话，他将会极度震惊的。尽管这种感觉在他看到汉尼拔一动不动的身躯时立刻消散了，威尔没用多加考虑，立刻把嘴唇印上汉尼拔的，迫切的希望对方能活回来。他脸上的伤口使他的努力几乎是不可能的，几乎是他一张嘴吸气，空气就从裂开的伤口中逸出。

“该死！”他咬紧的齿间发出嘶嘶声，他的双手以规律的节奏压着汉尼拔的胸膛。他很不温柔，上下压动的力气之大，对方肯定有一两根肋骨受伤了，但现在不是谨慎错误的时候。

当他的努力保持无果并且他的双手随着时间的流逝抖地越来越厉害时，绝望爬上了他的喉咙。

从他脸颊流下并滑进他唇角的水尝起来像是盐一样，似乎是泪水，但威尔努力不要往显而易见的可能上想。只是水而已。

正当他担心自己的努力注定要失败时——他的手指已经不堪重负的开始痉挛了——汉尼拔的胸膛猛地起伏了一下，这让威尔吃惊地向后踉跄了几步。汉尼拔向旁边蜷起身体，剧烈地呕吐起来。

威尔放纵自己倒在粗糙的沙滩上，突然且毫无预料的解脱像潮水般吞没了他。

直到他重新摇晃着双腿站起来，蹒跚着走到汉尼拔身边时，他才意识到他从头到尾都没有考虑过，留下汉尼拔一个人去死。

他摇摇头，把汉尼拔的手臂搭到自己肩膀上，痛苦在他身体的每个细胞的振动着，他朝着陆地走去。手上还有更重要的事要做；威尔之后总会有折磨自己去思考汉尼拔存活下来的不幸后果的时间的。

***

他们没有讨论那个吻。威尔甚至不确定汉尼拔是否有意识到他突然且不适时的示爱（advances），因为他在与龙的战斗中变得虚弱，并且由于失血而神智不清。

威尔没有傻到主动提起这个汉尼拔仁慈的置之不论的话题。他们的关系，因为贝德丽亚的话仍在漫长的夜晚里，在他除了过去的鬼魂陪伴外一无所有时萦绕着，而足够复杂——因此现在没必要再平增尴尬了，它已经开始不由自主地渗入他们交流之间任何一个威尔不想回答的问题中。他充足的意识到他们之间这种不寻常的长时间沉默完全都是他的错。毕竟，他才是那个无论何时都抗拒汉尼拔探究般凝视的人，也是他确保着不让任何一个故而为之的打趣变成什么更深层次的，或者更深奥的。它总是在那：一个小小的声音在他脑海里，轻语着还不到时候。不是现在。

汉尼拔，威尔意识到，只要他主动去问，对方就会回答他所有的问题。这发现在他心里所迸发的瞬间力量几乎使他头晕目眩，它总是带着令人意想不到的能量，而威尔还不知道要怎么使用它。

一天晚上，当汉尼拔在照料他的伤口，他弯着腰坐在床边检查威尔脸颊上格外深的切口时，威尔不禁想问。问他关于龙的，关于坠崖，关于他们难以避免的死亡和奇迹般地新生。

但他没有。当汉尼拔用浸透抗菌剂的棉球仔细地往他皮肤上擦着，使得疼痛在他合着的眼皮后爆发时，他又一次忘掉了所有的问题。

当他们的伤口足够愈合后，他们立刻离开了美国。他们逃离这个国家的容易程度令人震惊。钱，威尔勉强承认，能打开无论有多紧密闭合的门。他们用它得到了新的身份，新的生活。远离巴尔的摩，远离马里兰州，远离在过去的三年里，威尔付出巨大努力建造的他的家。

汉尼拔就没那么多顾虑。他确实兴奋极了，毫无疑问，他很享受他们大胆逃跑带来的刺激和激动。他为什么不呢？这一切都很舒适。如果不是无数的伤口和瘀伤散落在他们饱受摧残的身体上，他们本可以成为两位绅士，享受着辛苦挣得的休息，从他们单调乏味的平凡生活中解脱出来。一两次，威尔差点就要问汉尼拔他到底有多少钱了。有多少安全地存在海外账户里？有多少换成房地产，股票和收藏品存着？有多少是冰冷的现钱？

最后，他从没问出口。现在的钱足够让他们从撕破旧生活，然后在汉尼拔渴望的任何时候，任何地方，建一个新的了；他已经证明了有足够多。

威尔恼怒的叹了口气，目光在空客小小的窗户外游离不定，他看着他们下方的云朵懒洋洋而漠不关心的移动着。

汉尼拔在他身边熟睡，又或者是为了威尔考虑而装睡，给予他在头等舱允许范围内足够的空间。威尔很感激这一小小的举措，不同寻常又出乎意料，因为，是他给的。到目前为止，他们中还没人开启关于他们存活的话题。威尔，单纯是因为他拒绝讨论那晚他们在悬崖上做的事。汉尼拔则因为…嗯…

如果像威尔所猜想的那样，他会说汉尼拔表现出的体贴和关心背后隐藏着一层犹豫和不安。一种深入他们所有交流的犹豫，让他们在彼此身边笨拙的像是在跳他们第一支舞的尴尬的青少年。这让威尔感觉嘴里苦苦的。

这就是结局了吗，在他们终于彼此平等了之后？还是说其实汉尼拔根本无法处理他创造的东西？

威尔羞怯地瞥了汉尼拔一眼，知道无论如何汉尼拔还在沉睡中。就算如此他依旧相当庄严，他的头发巧妙的凌乱着，英俊又高雅，古旧的魅力像耀眼的光环般环绕着他。

不再是弗兰肯斯坦的新娘，威尔感觉自己更像是弗兰肯斯坦的怪物。

“我们都做了什么，汉尼拔？”他对着空气低语道，他的声音低到几乎无法穿透他们私人隔间之间的薄墙。

他都做了什么？他把那些应该是他最亲近的人弃之身后。毫无犹豫的，他把一切都置之身旁。莫莉和沃尔特，他们都值得更好的。为了他们好，威尔希望当局能宣告他已死亡。威尔·格雷厄姆，细心周到的丈夫和父亲，舍生取义，这听上去要比事实美好的多。

“威尔？”

当汉尼拔轻柔的，带着口音的声音充满真诚的喜爱时，仍旧会吓到他。

“你在焦虑。又一次。”

威尔叹了一口气，更深的陷进他的椅子里，这里的垫子要比他在穆斯海德湖他称之为自己的床上的要更软。他不喜欢它。

“而你太过于无忧无虑了。又一次。”

“你害怕的不是杰克·克劳福德或者FBI，”汉尼拔观察道，他浅金色的睫毛扇动着努力将最后一缕困意驱走。“是其他的什么让你烦躁不安：焦虑在你的皮肤下一触即发。”

他看向威尔，从窄小窗户穿透进来的阳光温暖了他棕色的眼睛。在他用无尽的耐心看着威尔时，他的身体没有一丝紧张，肌肉和骨头也没有僵硬，他的双手则叠放在膝上。他没有试着伸手去触碰威尔，似乎满足于只是凝视他。

“如果你早就知道是什么在困扰我，何必要问？我们不是早就玩够这些小把戏了吗？”威尔嘀咕道，他的话里毫无锋芒。

汉尼拔微笑起来，他的颧骨因此显得更加突出。“我不认为我们会玩腻这些把戏。我们都过于享受他们。还是说你仍在假装只是在忍耐？”

威尔挑起一边眉。

“我们不在月光下游戏彼此了；我们改在了在光天白日。”

“我们共同游戏，就和我们对抗彼此一样。”汉尼拔认同道，他的语气平和，然后他在椅子上换了个更舒适的姿势。

在威尔看来，这是完全无用的尝试。在空中飞行六小时且前面还有其他三个人时，没有姿势能保持长时间的舒服，就算是在他们没受伤时也一样，更别说他们现在还在与龙的遭遇战后恢复着。

“你仍没告诉我我们要去哪。”

“这会破坏惊喜，不是吗？”汉尼拔轻声说道，对自己和对流逝时光的映射而满意着。

“请原谅我，但我不觉得我很喜欢你的惊喜。”威尔回答，他的声音毫无温度。

“而我无法怪罪你，”汉尼拔赞同道，他的唇角弯成一个隐约的笑容。“我曾告诉过你我很乐意向你展示佛洛伦萨。不幸的是，现在兑现这项承诺的风险太大。但还有其他许多地方我想要展示给你，其他我们可以分享的世界奇迹。”

“我无法想象是什么样的地方值得九小时的飞行。”

汉尼拔笑了，他的笑声如同银铃般清亮。“我们是终于找到威尔·格雷厄姆非凡想象力的极限了吗？”

“大概吧。”威尔亲切地同意道。

暖洋洋的感觉在他的胃部蔓延，渗入到他骨头里，而威尔终于惊讶地意识到这就是满足。他因汉尼拔在他身边和脑海里平缓的水流声而感到满足。

“有什么地方你想去看看的吗，威尔？”

威尔摇了摇头，他的眼睛颤动着合上。“只要有一条小溪…”

The Town

他们到达时没有小溪，只有宽阔而美丽的大海。

在他们一起注视着翻腾的波浪并且嘴唇上粘着咸味儿时，威尔不用看就知道汉尼拔脸上正露出自鸣得意的满足。

“噢，闭嘴。”威尔嘀咕道，他一边惊奇地张大了着双眼，一边笨手笨脚的摸索着汉尼拔的手，然后与他紧紧的十指相扣。

***

尽管它毫无疑问的相当美丽，斯佩隆加（意大利沿海小镇，位于罗马及那不勒斯中间）并不像威尔所期待和偏好的那样荒僻宁静。

这里到处都是穿着凉鞋的游客，他们的鼻梁上涂抹着防晒霜，这对于藏身处来说是个糟糕的选择，相当明显，这不是一个误判，这只能是蓄意而为之的。

威尔没有问汉尼拔他为什么会选择一个像斯佩隆加的地方。他早晚会揭秘他宏伟计划的；威尔只需要保持耐心。毕竟，汉尼拔最大的缺陷，除去那些显而易见的，就是他生性喜好摆出自命不凡的浮夸姿态。

“你愿意满足我，让我能荣幸地得到你今晚的陪伴吗？”在他们安家于一个他执意要租下的乡间庄园三周后，他问道。他的言语间带着刻意的漫不经心，小心翼翼的面无表情，还一边擦着前一晚威尔用过的威士忌杯。

他们俩都还带着伤，他们的伤口只是缓慢的愈合着；威尔脸颊上丑陋的伤疤格外令人讨厌，他一说话就又痒又痛。

他一直抗拒出门，满足于威士忌和回荡在他头骨里令人愉快的止痛药的嗡嗡声的陪伴。

而汉尼拔，则没有让擦伤，割伤和子弹伤阻止他探索他们的临时住所。他在给威尔提供床上早餐后就会出门——早餐总是新鲜的切片水果，卡布奇诺和从离他们不远的面包房里买的羊角面包。面包房的老板是一对年迈的夫妇，已经结婚几十年了，他们被汉尼拔对意大利语的精通所吸引，尽管如此，他们仍旧拒绝向他透露他们手艺的奥秘，这令他相当失望，如果威尔能相信他所说的话的话。

他一次都没有陪同汉尼拔去面包店或者他常喜欢去的农贸市场过。他的意大利语太蹩脚了，并且他对多余的社交活动的厌恶太根深蒂固了。

而汉尼拔尊重他的决定。在此之前，他从来都没要求过威尔的出席。

“我的陪伴的荣幸（pleasure）？”威尔问道，他的嘴唇勾起一个残忍的微笑，这扯到了他脸颊上逐渐愈合的伤口。“你从中能获得怎样的愉悦呢（pleasure）？”

“自嘲不适合你，威尔。不再是了。”

汉尼拔看向他，温柔又耐心。他把杯子收了起来——对抛光后的光泽感到满意——然后转向威尔。

他看起来穿着相当舒适——一件简单的藏青色开领短袖，一条奶油色的斜纹棉布裤和浅色的平底凉鞋——仍旧还在习惯中，而威尔不禁对汉尼拔在没有失去构成他人皮外套的精髓的同时，能高效地重新定义自己而感到惊奇。

如果威尔也能如此就好了。

“然而你避开了回答我的问题。”威尔呛声道，他的笑容扩大了。

“不是因为我认同你对自己陪伴的评价，请注意，”汉尼拔坚持。“我推迟回答是因为我知道你不会喜欢的。”

威尔挑起眉，接受了这个含蓄的挑战。“试试看。”

汉尼拔犹豫了一会儿——这太不像他了，威尔发现自己正紧张的坐在椅子上，焦虑的期待着。

“你已经充足的意识到我有多享受你的陪伴。现在的我比以往任何时候都更加迫切，我想和你分享这个世界的美丽。特别是这个小镇里的美丽秘密。”他说道，声音低沉，目光在威尔的脸庞上来回移动着。

热度在威尔的体内蔓延，尽管这些言语并不激烈，也不尖刻，也没有将他从里到外的燃烧。它们缓慢而甜蜜，是一个人能从一顿家常菜中感觉到的令人舒适的温度，又或是从是一个母亲充满爱的拥抱中。它令人感到满足。

“还有什么是没被成群结队的游客曝光，被他们破坏性的好奇心践踏和玷污的吗？”他们都清楚他只是在故意装作不感兴趣，汉尼拔则纵容的对着威尔笑了笑。

“你不赞同我对我们藏身处的选择，”他点破道。“我想让你知道这只是临时的并且我们到这儿来是有原因的。”

“我知道，”威尔回答，他从他们一到达后就他就纳入自己私人物品的古董椅上站起身。椅子嘎吱抗议着，包裹的皮套黏在他汗津津的皮肤上。

“如果我不是知道你是有原因的话，我就不会留在这儿，和你一起了。”

“你从来没问过我原因。”汉尼拔若有所思的说。

“因为我知道你早晚会告诉我的。”

威尔向汉尼拔所在的地方走去，小心的保持不过于倚靠在坠落进吞噬一切的大海时撞伤的那条腿。在把汉尼拔从必定的死亡中拉回时，由于血液里肾上腺素的冲刷和深入骨髓的恐慌，他根本没有意识到自己伤的有多重。而现在他付出代价了，在汉尼拔非同寻常的快速痊愈着时，他甚至连路都还走不了。

“假以时日，一定会痊愈的。”汉尼拔安慰他道。不过现在，他必须要小心点。

“也因为我知道在这种事上你永远也无法保持缄默。”威尔补充，他的眼角充满欢笑的皱褶起来。

汉尼拔表情的转换只能用撅嘴来形容，威尔甚至懒得抑制住发自内心的笑声。

“这跟优越感无关。这只能体现共享知识的美妙。”汉尼拔坚持道。

“好吧，”威尔宽容的说，他转身朝楼梯走去。“我会和你一起探索这个城市的；只是给我几分钟，我好换一条适宜的裤子。”

“那到没有必要。”

威尔回头看向他，不可置信地挑起眉。

汉尼拔的脸像一张小心控制的面具，但他眼睛里闪着淘气的光芒，这就告诉威尔他所需要知道的一切了。

“现在城内过于炎热，不适合冒险涉足。”汉尼拔解释道，一边拿起另一个杯子开始擦，他检查它光泽的动作带着显而易见的小心翼翼。“夜晚会凉爽一些，更加适合散步。请在十点钟准备好，并且着装得体。”

***

威尔有点想穿卡其短裤配上他在二手商品店买的洗得发白的铁娘子乐队衬衫，好故意惹恼汉尼拔，但在最后一分钟还是决定算了。

毕竟，汉尼拔在过去几周短暂停留于此的日子里，一直都对他既耐心又关照。他起码应该以同样的努力回报他。

两小时后，他走下楼梯，穿着得体且熨过的正装长裤和上衣，他的头发梳的整整齐齐，脸也刮得干干净净。

汉尼拔在楼梯口等待他的样子简直荒谬，愉悦蚀刻在他脸上的每条褶皱里。

“我的人生就像一部该死的青少年爱情电影…”威尔咕哝着，又有些期待汉尼拔会伸出手来牵住他。

他没有，威尔忍着不去关注他腹部痛苦的失望。

“你真是相当迷人。”汉尼拔夸奖道。

“我想如果我穿的是短裤和birkenstock凉鞋配上白袜的话，你大概会拒绝与我同行的。”

“我永远也不会拒绝你。”汉尼拔语气里带着真诚的肯定，威尔徒劳地试图克制他脸上开始绽放的红晕。他重重地吞咽了一口，没有再抱怨，让汉尼拔领着他向门口走去。

他们踩着平底鞋穿过沉睡的城市，威尔的拐杖在粗糙的鹅卵石上敲得咔哒响。飞蛾绕着古旧的街灯轻快的飞着，一旦他们翅膀扇动得过近，生命便咝地一声化作虚无。

“你打算告诉我我们要去哪吗？”

汉尼拔的带着兴味的视线从夜空中移开，转到威尔身上。

“你之前并不感兴趣。”

“之前，在我没必要为了你的计划而一瘸一拐地穿过整个该死的小镇的时候。”

汉尼拔的目光在威尔的腿上飘忽不定，他的手指颤抖了几下，仿佛在考虑他是否应该提供帮助。

“我们马上就快到目的地了，我很抱歉；我应该对你的情况考虑的更周到些的。”

威尔恼怒道，“我会活下来的。”他从眼角偷看到了对方扬起的微笑，但他仍旧拒绝对上男人的目光。

“你会的。比伤到腿更严重的情况你都活了下来。”汉尼拔若有所思的说道，他的声音里带着些许骄傲。

“我从你手里活了下来。”

汉尼拔低下头，破天荒的说不出什么俏皮话，只是默认了他所做的，他们对彼此所做的一切。

他们大多数时候都很沉默——有时威尔会无声地咒骂，并假装没有注意到汉尼拔朝他投来的兴味侧目——直到他们抵达海边。

空气里充斥着咸咸的气息，周围没有海鸥的鸣叫声，只有海浪冲刷过粗糙岩石和风温柔低语着拂过冬青栎的声音。

威尔之前来过这里，白天里，阳光会折射到晶莹剔透的海水里，渔夫们大声地用那不勒斯语彼此打着招呼，他们的脸庞像海岸线一样轮廓分明，他们的牙齿因在等鱼咬钩时嚼烟草的习惯而黑糊糊的。

他从没有加入过他们。

“我们来这儿做什么？”他问道，他的眼睛没有看汉尼拔，而是被翻腾的黑色海浪所吸引。有一会儿他仿佛觉得嘴里有血的味道。“你不是带我来钓鱼的。”

“对，”汉尼拔同意道。“我带你来这里是因为我有东西想展示给你。”

无言的，他领着他俩穿过漆黑的夜晚，顺着斜坡向下走。威尔感觉到柔软的草甸和粗糙的石头，还有一片片茂密的灌木丛在他脚下踩着。他绊倒了两次，如果不是汉尼拔环着他的腰稳住他，他肯定会摔倒的。

“我已经让你把我们俩拉向必死无疑的境地一次了，请原谅我无法允许你再这么做。”他解释道，在威尔向他投去质疑的一瞥时，唇角勾了起来。

“这一次都怪你，因为你带着一个瘸子来爬坡。”

汉尼拔的表情看起来很受伤。“我太过于急切的带你来这里，所以我可能高估了你痊愈的速度，但是你没理由这么贬低自己。来吧，靠在我身上。这样会轻松一些。”

这是一个很友好的举措，甚至是充满关爱的，这让威尔想起很久以前，与现在完全不同的那段生活。当他还只是为FBI做侧写的威尔·格雷厄姆，而汉尼拔只是一名前任外科医生，令人尊敬的精神病专家和，最重要的，他的朋友的日子。

在这段时光中只有他们的名字没有变；其他一切都化作了火焰和灰烬。威尔怀疑自己命中注定要像凤凰一样涅槃。

在像是经历了永恒后，威尔放松靠到了汉尼拔身上，他们一同顺着斜坡向下走去，然后在一个洞穴的入口前停了下来。

“地狱之口。”威尔一边打量着这不详的入口，一边干巴巴的评论道。

这是一个黑漆漆的洞，周围的石头像野兽嘴里的锐齿一样锋利。

“相当合适，你不觉得吗？”汉尼拔说，威尔感觉握着他的腰的手紧了紧。

“告诉我你没打算在深更半夜进这个洞穴吧？”

“这不仅仅是个洞穴，我亲爱的威尔。这是个人工洞室。”

威尔耸耸肩。“都一样。”

汉尼拔没有跟他争。带着无限的耐心，他领他俩走近，直到威尔能分辨出闪烁的灯光，这亮光太小了，肯定不是灯笼，但对于嗡嗡地穿梭于夜间的萤火虫来说，又太大了。

“汉尼拔。”威尔嘘声说道，他的肌肉绷紧，双眼眯起。

想要分辨出是否有人在这个人工洞室里来回走动几乎是不可能的，而威尔的耳朵又不够敏锐到能在海浪声中分辨可能出现的低语。

他紧紧地抓着汉尼拔的手臂，使他停下前进的步伐。

“没有必要担心。”汉尼拔安慰地握住他的手。

“我相当确信我们是未经允许进入这里的。”威尔回答， 他的眼睛仍旧盯着闪烁的灯光。

“严格来讲。”汉尼拔承认，这依然没有停下他朝着光源越走越近的步伐，他拉着不情愿的威尔走到一个小水潭的边缘站定，这水潭一半露在洞穴外，一半消失进完全的黑暗中。

水不深，但是相当漆黑。

“这灯光，”威尔惊奇的发现，“它在水面上跳动。”

汉尼拔低沉的声音里带着满足。“并不准确，让我展示给你。”

他被带领到了一个小桥上，桥狭窄得无法让两个人舒适的并肩行走，因此汉尼拔不得不走到他前面，领着威尔走过它，之后他们便到达了水潭中间的一个人工小岛上。

直到那时威尔才认出这些跳跃灯光的本质：蜡烛。这些蜡烛被摆在一张双人餐桌上，银质的餐具因映射到表面的跳动火焰而闪烁着桔红色的光。

那些餐盘——当然是上等的瓷器——被古董保护罩盖着，但威尔仍旧能闻到丰富的食物香气。

他气呼呼地转过身去看他的同伴。

“你带我来这里吃晚饭的？”

汉尼拔低下头松开威尔的手，他拉开一张椅子，伸出手邀请威尔入座。“请容许我。”

威尔一边抱怨着，一边还是坐下了，嘴角控制不住地一直上挑。

“这是你做过最荒唐的事了。”他告诉汉尼拔，然后拿起桌子上崭新洁白的餐巾，整齐地盖到膝盖上。

“那么，”他气哼哼的问，“我们吃什么？还是我应该问，吃谁？”

汉尼拔小心翼翼地控制着表情，迈着像舞者一样优雅精确的步伐，他走到威尔身边，然后拎起罩在对方餐盘上的保护罩。

烤肉的香气瞬间在人工洞室里弥漫开来，使威尔顿时垂涎欲滴。他的嗅觉肯定没有汉尼拔那么高度发达，但是就算是他也能毫不费力的分辨出强烈的醋味，甜蜜的蜂蜜味和现磨的黑胡椒和百里香。这闻起来真是美妙极了。

他的想法一定体现在了他的表情上，因为当汉尼拔舒适的坐进他的位置后——后背直挺，当然了，一本正经又恰到好处地——威尔没有错过他琥珀色眼睛闪烁着的满足的火花。

“我们将会品尝烤制的鸵鸟肉，配以醋和蜂蜜收汁。就像提比略大帝几世纪之前在这个洞穴，就如你贴切地命名的，所享用的一样。”

“他不会也是坐在完全的黑暗里，只有几根蜡烛照亮他的桌子吧。”威尔一边拿起刀叉一边说道。

他切开黄油般柔软多汁又可口的褐色肉块。他对汉尼拔的期望丝毫没有降低。他也没有在汉尼拔获得鸵鸟肉的途径上想太多。

“不，”汉尼拔同意道，他模仿着威尔的动作。“他在这里用过餐，在他备受尊敬的祖先的监视下，直到某一天，这个人工洞穴的顶部塌陷了，将他的大部分宫殿都埋在了瓦砾下。”

威尔微笑着将第一块肉放入口中，缓慢的咀嚼品尝着肉的味道。

“洞顶的塌陷使你感到愉悦。”他在咀嚼的间隙不友善地注意道。

“也许吧，”汉尼拔亲切地认同。“但是今晚，我是因你的陪伴而愉悦。”

他举起酒杯，修长的手指优雅又温柔地环着水晶杯柄，这一幕使威尔有些喘不上气来。

这是一双来自杀人犯的手，尽管如此，威尔却只记得多年前在巴尔的摩的厨房里，它们轻刷过他脸颊时地温柔触感。

威尔摇摇头，一部分是因为他想驱散这些在脑海里闪现的想法，一部分是因为他仍不知道该如何接受汉尼拔给予他的赞美。

“为什么是现在？”他却问道。“为什么在这里？”

他盯着汉尼拔的细嚼慢咽，仿佛肉质柔嫩到会在他的舌尖上融化一样。

终于，汉尼拔吞了下去，而威尔发现自己不由自主的因对方喉结的滚动和他撕破汉尼拔喉咙的画面，就像汉尼拔对龙所做的那样，而分散了注意力。

“提比略大帝在这张桌子上用餐时被过去的英雄所包围着，他们的面容被刻在不朽的大理石上。他的周围环绕了讲述着英雄和怪物光辉事迹的雕像：足智多谋的尤利西斯，抓捕经过船支舵手的多尾女妖斯库拉和偷走雅典娜神像的狄俄墨得斯。”

“我们不是古代英雄，我们没有半神半人的血统。”

“你不是吗？”

威尔犹豫了，但只有一会儿，他便顽固地坚持道：“我们不是阿克琉斯，不是帕特洛克勒斯。”

“不，”汉尼拔和缓地说。“不再是了。我们从特洛伊沦陷中活了下来，我们已将它的废墟留在身后，我们的命运仍旧悬而未决。一旦有了某种自由，常常与命运交织在一起的期望的负担就消失了。决定权已经落在了我们手里。”

“死亡本该容易些的。”

“没错，但是你的人生何曾走过坦途呢，我亲爱的威尔？”

威尔对着汉尼拔露出一个讽刺的笑容。“不是因为我没有尝试。”

“对，”汉尼拔同意道。“命运和天数习惯于在你的道路上铺满绊脚石，来测试你是否能战胜困难。”

“是命运和天数…还是你？”威尔问。

“有什么不同吗？”

威尔痴迷地看着汉尼拔小心放下餐叉好防止把桌布弄脏的动作，他的一只手握住了威尔的。这本是一个简单的举动，相当随意的，如果不是汉尼拔贴着威尔的皮肤的手指正轻微颤抖着的话。威尔没有想深究这亲密感的欲望。

“和我一起。”汉尼拔低语道。

这是一个伪装成命令的请求：不要离开我。威尔在汉尼拔轻柔的声音里听得一清二楚，在威尔试着看向他时对方垂下眼的样子——如同几年前他们初次见面的镜像。

汉尼拔没有躲避上帝，他曾告诉过他。但他却为了威尔·格雷厄姆而低下了头。

在这一刻，这一认识温暖而舒适地在威尔的胃部安顿下来。

他耸耸肩，漠不关心，满不在乎，用尽他能想到的所有的虚张声势。

“我还能去哪呢？”

The Sea

马雷蒂莫岛（意大利岛屿，位于西西里岛西面的地中海）比斯佩隆加要小一点，岛上只有极少的居民，大多是年长的渔夫和他们的妻子。这是一个令人心醉神怡的小镇，有着简单又朴素的浅色方形建筑。威尔毫不质疑，汉尼拔选择斯佩隆加（原文是斯佩隆加，但好像作者想写的是马雷蒂莫岛）不仅只因为它的与世隔绝，也是出于他对于威尔社交障碍的周到考虑。威尔从未期待从像汉尼拔这样的人身上得到这种甜蜜。

威尔觉得只有忍受汉尼拔在他们的新家举行的不可避免的晚宴，和尽他可能的表现出优雅的仪态，才能合适地回报这一礼节了。

凭借无可挑剔的意大利语和不可抗拒的魅力，汉尼拔很容易就让原本关系相当密切的马雷蒂莫岛居民开始巴结他了。只不过在他们大到人神共愤的露台上举办了一场晚宴。在落日的余晖下，在蝉欢快的合唱声中，汉尼拔提供的菜单令威尔相当惊讶，里面缺少了以往的浮夸和华丽。仍旧相当美味，当然了，但带着一种令人舒适的简单，这让威尔想起了他的家乡和大海，一顿既贴近他的心又贴近了当地人的饭。

在晚餐的大多数时间，威尔都满足地在他们的彩色大遮阳伞下休息着，他尽可能远离聚集的人群，以免被视做粗鲁的人。他低于平均水平的意大利语也对此很有帮助。在人们不可避免地意识到他既不能，也不特别热衷于无意义的闲聊之后，没有人能继续彬彬有礼地跟他坐在一起了。大多数时候他都是独自一人，跟乔纳森里德，一位很有魅力但又喜怒无常的艺术商人做伴，对方发了财之后厌倦了纽约这座永不沉睡的城市，便搬到了马雷蒂莫来。

日子并不糟糕。大多数时候他们都在气氛友好的沉默中度过。汉尼拔会阅读，或者在他们现在将之称为自己的三角钢琴上创作，而威尔则心满意足地等他的伤口愈合，让思维到处游荡。

在与龙的战斗后，他和汉尼拔都没有再杀戮过。

“你今天很焦躁。”汉尼拔观察道，他抿了一口咖啡，但威尔不记得他在进入客厅时有拿着杯子。

当威尔的视线落在有着错综复杂雕刻的桌子上时，眼前出现了另一个正冒着热气的杯子。

他接过，无奈的叹了口气，把嘴唇贴到杯口。

“我又走神了吗？”他恼怒地问道，这件事已经发生了太多次。

“是的，”汉尼拔向他确认道。“是什么黑暗的念头占据了你的思想？它们肯定无法令人愉快。”

因为旧习惯很难改掉，威尔通常都会以垂下眼睛然后喝一口热咖啡来拒绝回答汉尼拔的问题，然而却烫到了他的上颚。

他一边低声咒着，一边假装没看到汉尼拔不赞同的表情。

“他们认为我是你的情人。”当必须说点什么时，他说道。

威尔抬起头看向汉尼拔，对方姿势和表情毫无变化，他阴沉而深邃的双眼里没有丝毫娱戏的痕迹。

“他们现在是这么觉得的？”

“拜托，汉尼拔，我的意大利语烂得狗屎一样，但就算是我也能听懂别人叫我ragazzino（意：年轻人）。”

“这令你感到困扰吗？”汉尼拔着迷而镇定地问道。

“这有令我感到困扰吗？”威尔高声反问。

“这些人以为我们是情人（lovers）。”汉尼拔阐明。

威尔沉默了。他们第一次接吻的记忆不由自主地涌上了他的心头。灼热感在他胃的底部蔓延开来，他握着仍旧暖暖的杯子的手变得又湿又黏。

他和汉尼拔是情侣的念头烦扰到他了吗？他皱着眉，盯着黑咖啡中的漩涡，抗拒汉尼拔探究的目光。

这个词语（lovers）的本身令他困扰，它平庸又陈腐，毫无意义又不足以形容他们扭曲关系的错综复杂。

玛格特和他曾经是情人，哪怕只是短暂的。莫莉和他结婚快三年——他的戒指仍旧被他藏在他的衣柜最下方的抽屉里。但将汉尼拔归为她们同类的想法荒诞而可笑。毕竟，汉尼拔在他生活的许多方面都拒绝分类；因此他在人际关系方面也这么做并不奇怪。

因此，他对于与汉尼拔的关系的本质仍旧没有把握。威尔愤愤不平道：“令我烦恼的是他们觉得我什么都不是，我只不过是用你‘取之不尽，用之不竭’的财富购买的玩具而已。”

“并不是用之不竭的。”汉尼拔承认道，这一次他没有掩饰他声音里的笑意。

威尔挑起眉。“我没听出你对他们评价我为你的玩具男孩有什么不赞同啊。”

汉尼拔把报纸放到一边然后站起身，在床上度过了脆弱虚软的几周后，他的动作又变得流畅而优雅了。这一幕出奇地令人赏心悦目。

他绕过餐桌，在威尔身边坐下，翘起腿，两只手整齐的搭在膝盖上。他简直是不费吹灰之力就能优雅的典范，与威尔自己的懒散姿态形成了鲜明的对比。

“不。”汉尼拔终于退步道，“你不是。我向你保证，我没有把你看做一件玩具，或者什么能轻易丢弃的东西。事实远非如此。但是，有些东西我想献于你，或者说，将你宠坏。鉴于你已经准许我了。”

“为什么？”

“还不明显吗？”汉尼拔问，他的表情格外温柔，带着些许威尔之前从未在他身上见到过的脆弱。“因为你值得。”

威尔的身体突然变得僵硬而紧绷，他恼怒地说道：“因为我值得？这就是我们正在做的？在一条狗坐下和请求的时候奖励它？”

“你在曲解我的话。我只是想对你表达一些善意。”

这不是一句指控，只是平静陈述的简单的事实。

他表现得蛮不讲理，彻头彻尾的幼稚；威尔充足的意识到了，但他无法使自己停下来。

“你的善意是一件残忍的东西，汉尼拔。只有当你认为某人值得的时才给予，并用你随心所欲的标准来衡量。”

威尔摇摇头，他野蛮生长的头发随着他的动作柔软地摆动，使他的后颈有些发痒。

“一旦我不再符合这些标准，我会被再次开腹吗？什么情况下我该考虑离开？下个月，下周，还是甚至今天？”他问道，始料未及的苦涩让他的话糟糕起来。

如果汉尼拔感受到了威尔声音里的奚落，那么他知道该如何隐藏。“那完全是你的选择。但我想让你知道，我更愿意将你留在我身边。”

威尔叹了口气，愤怒地用一只手搓了搓脸。他的头一阵阵地剧痛，这个房间突然感觉又闷热又小。

他摇摇晃晃地站起来，忘记了还剩一半的咖啡。

“我去钓鱼了。”他一边说着一边抓起鱼竿，手颤抖地拿着鞋和钥匙，朝门的方向走去，他没有回头，直接关上了门。

***

当他到达熟悉的海岸时，当地的渔夫已经坐在他们喜欢的位置，大声地跟彼此聊着天了。威尔大部分怒气已经消散了，替代而来的是自责和懊悔。

渔夫们都认识他，他们充满父爱地称呼他为“男孩”，并且向他展示如何用一段吊索和简单的线制成的鱼饵来钓鱼。他们教了他许多意大利语，大多都是脏话和各种各样的辱骂，威尔将它们一一记下，目的很简单，就是想用他们的粗鲁来震惊汉尼拔。

威尔也相当喜欢他们。他们总是在他愿意的时候跟他讲话——在他们仅知的几句英语不够了时，他们通常会用手来比划——在他沉浸在自己的郁闷里时，他们便不会打扰他，只留大海轻柔的低语声和海鸥尖锐的叫声与他为伴。

有些时候，当时间过得太慢和鱼不愿意咬勾时，他们便会和他一起玩地掷球（类似于保龄球的意大利游戏）或者纸牌，用几块钱和来自马基群落（由灌木或密灌丛组成的一种植被）的几瓶百里香蜂蜜小赌一把。

但是今天，他们用明亮的笑容迎接了他，但在他靠的足够近使他们能看清他的愁眉苦脸时，他们的笑容立刻消失了。

一句异口同声的“我们的男孩！出什么事儿了？”，已为人父的男人们充满父爱地对他喊道，威尔尴尬地低下头。他们低语着ragazzino的声音里毫无轻视。他们真诚地希望能安慰他。

他什么时候变得如此容易被看穿，以至于连一群渔夫都能识破他的伪装，轻松地看出他的悲伤来？

“爱情烦恼，”马提欧，其中一个年轻点儿的人用磕磕巴巴的英语解释道。“总是这样，让你看起来变得又老又潦倒。”

“爱情烦恼？”威尔学舌道，来回调整着他鱼竿的钓索好避免对上这群男人的目光。

“不，不是爱情烦恼。”他摇着头坚持道。

他像他们教的那样抛出了钓钩，不愿意和他们讨论他和汉尼拔关系的错综复杂。毕竟，一个人要怎么和他们这样的人解释由杀戮和操控建立起来的关系呢？

他们的爱是一件简单的事情，一种满足的温暖感觉，明亮而滋育。这是威尔曾经相信爱情应该有的一切。

汉尼拔的爱与这些毫不相关。它是黑色的火焰，威胁着要将肉从威尔的骨头上剥尽，使他化为一把灰，尽管如此，他仍旧无法抗拒地向这甜蜜诱惑伸出手，放任火焰燃烧自己。 

怎么会有人将汉尼拔藏匿的这一疯狂的自私，吞噬和毁灭情感，成为爱呢？

他要怎么向马提欧解释那个声称爱着自己的男人不是人类，而是一股困在肉身里的自然力量？

他要如何解释汉尼拔的爱是一把深深刺进他腹部的刀，将他撕开，让他鲜血横流，但他仍旧没有离开，而是渴望被抱得更紧呢？

“你的那位绅士，他爱着你。”马提欧不受干扰地继续道，一边评价一边点着头，其他人则低语着赞同他。

“他现在有吗？”

马提欧没有听出他隐藏的怒气，但威尔立刻就后悔说出这轻率的话了。他完全没理由对马提欧刻毒——他有着诚实，善良的灵魂，他只是想安慰朋友而已。汉尼拔的爱意总是扭曲和黑暗，总是索取，染指着他的所有物的每一寸，向威尔讨要着他能给予的一切甚至更多，但这一切都不是他的错，

“他有。”马提欧坚持道，将威尔从他苦涩的想法中解脱出来。

“你怎么知道的？”他问。

马提欧笑了，因威尔的茫然而被逗乐。“因为你早上就离开家，而你当回去时，他仍旧在那儿，对吗？”

威尔张嘴就想争论，但却发现自己词穷了。

马修很有风度地对他震惊的沉默未置一言；他仅仅是用淘气的眼睛看着威尔，唇角勾着了然得意的微笑。其他所有人都和他一样。他们中的一些人甚至对威尔的滑稽举止宠爱而无奈地摇摇头，然后才回到他们的鱼饵和鱼线前。

威尔脸红彤彤的，他的脑海里涌出数千个念头，他也和他们做了一样动作。

***

当夕阳西照，将大海染成深深的橘红色时，威尔发现自己无法再抗拒汉尼拔了。

他一手拿着鱼竿，一手拎着满桶的鱼，朝他们的度假别墅走去，然而右手边什么东西的突然移动吸引了他的注意。乍一看，他还以为是栖息在岛上的驴，仔细辨认才看出它的真身。

“看看你啊，”威尔轻声道，喜悦照亮了他的容颜。他小心翼翼地跪下来，生怕吓到这个小家伙。

它明显是条流浪狗，并且已经很久没有跟人类相处过了，饥肠辘辘地被威尔提着的鱼吸引而来。

“过来这里。”

他小心地从口袋里拿出一包和渔夫们玩游戏赢得的整齐地包在羊皮纸里的牛肉干。威尔撕下一小条，缓缓地放到地上，然后后退了几步等着。

那可怜的小东西，它的鼻子抽动着，爪子紧张地敲着地面。最后，那些过于充满诱惑力肉干战胜了理智，随着一声可怜的吠声，它扑了过去。

威尔露出了微笑。他耐心地等着，直到那条狗吃饱之后，他才站起来准备离开。

他才刚走出两步，一声可怜的哀叫就使他停了下来。威尔转过身，看到那条狗正摇着尾巴坐在剩余食物的残渣旁。

“我不能永远呆在这儿陪你，但如果你愿意的话可以跟我一起回家。我家里有个相当喜怒无常的食人魔在等着我呢，如果我错过了饭点他会生气的。”

狗歪着头，仿佛在考虑威尔的提议，然后它跳起来，吃了剩下的食物之后便跟在了威尔身后。

“我想也是。”他轻笑出声。

当他打开他们同居房子的门时，海鲜和香料的诱人香气立刻飘进他的鼻孔，让他开始流起口水来。

他没有宣告他的归来——威尔确信汉尼拔已经闻到了他的气息，他只是镇定地脱下沾满沙子的靴子，并把鱼竿放到了一旁。

他朝厨房走去，而他的新朋友在他的脚边来回窜着。

“你回来得很晚。”

汉尼拔没有从案板上抬起头，他正用和对待那些做错事而惹怒他的人相同的巧妙和精准手法，切着洋葱。

“我被耽搁了。”威尔向他解释道，不确定要如何继续。

汉尼拔有权利生他的气——毕竟，威尔逃跑了——但他却如此令人难以置信地平静，威尔无法作出合适的反应。

一个人要怎么和直接屠宰他人来减少争端的人化解矛盾呢？

“你带回了新鲜的鱼。”汉尼拔注意道，成功地转移了话题。

“啊，是的。”威尔结结巴巴地说，突然回想起了他的青少年时期。在一个冷血连环杀手面前再次经历这些尴尬感觉相当奇怪。

“你还带回了其他的。”

汉尼拔停下了手头的工作，他挑起眉看着那条在威尔脚边走来走去的狗。

“某个沾满泥巴又脏兮兮的东西。”他补充道，一边在厨房毛巾上擦了擦手。

在威尔能对他予以他们客人的平庸评价抗议之前，汉尼拔走近了，他带着浓厚的兴趣跪在正瑟瑟发抖的狗的身边。

“我觉得它是牧羊犬的一种。但我并不是这方面的专家。”

汉尼拔抬起头，兴味在他的眼睛里跳动着，威尔无法阻止因这明显暗示而产生的红晕在他脸颊和鼻梁上的蔓延。

“这是一只马雷马牧羊犬，”他恼羞成怒道。“还是一只幼崽。”

“你发现它被丢弃在岸边，我猜？”

“是的。”

沉默在他们中间蔓延开来，威尔把身体重心从一只脚转移到另一只上，他突然毫无理由地紧张起来。

“好吧，那么…”汉尼拔突然下定决心道，令威尔大吃一惊的是，他把那只颤抖的幼犬抱在了怀里，完全没有在乎灰尘和泥巴全沾到了他的正装衬衫上。

威尔目不转睛地看着汉尼拔抱着小狗朝通往二楼浴室的楼梯走去。

“你要来吗，威尔？如果有人帮忙的话我会很感激的。”

在绊倒两次后，威尔走到汉尼拔身边，跟着他上了楼梯走到浴室，然后汉尼拔把狗放进了空浴缸里。

他默默无语地打开水笼头，小心翼翼地清洗着小狗身上的泥土和污垢，以防惊吓到它。尽管他请求了帮助，但威尔只能站在他身边，着迷地看着汉尼拔专业地擦洗着小狗沾满泥巴的毛发，仔细检查着它身上是否有伤口。

他当然会拥有这一项简单技能，就算衣服上泼溅到了泥水并且怀里抱着一只难以控制的小狗，他依旧优雅。他的温柔掩盖了他的双手所能施展的暴力，威尔发现自己再一次陷入了矛盾。

汉尼拔在对待怀里抱着的这个无助的小家伙时，是多么温柔地啊。他拥有修长手指的双手爱抚着，但它们也可以轻松碾碎，扼杀它，或者将它致残。

“你会留下它吗？”

威尔眨眨眼，重新集中注意力，他因汉尼拔前臂肌肉的移动而短暂分了神。

“你同意我这么做吗？”他皱着眉问。

“我不是你的监护人。你可以随心所欲做你想的。”

威尔从汉尼拔怀里接过被包在干毛巾里靠在他胸膛上的小狗，他小心的接过，好不去惊扰它。

“谢谢。”他低声说道，他们是如此靠近，以至于汉尼拔的嘴唇一定能感觉到他的呼吸。

时间在他们之间冻结，他们谁都没有动。

“你为什么不吻我？”威尔半指控半要求地问道。

“我不知道你有渴望从我这里得到一个吻。”汉尼拔回答，他说话的动作使他的嘴唇在威尔的唇上颤动。

“胡扯。”威尔抱怨，然后拉近了他们之间的距离。

汉尼拔嘴唇的柔软像第一次一样令人震惊，那时威尔试图在悬崖边把生命重新注入他的身体，当汉尼拔没有抗拒地重新恢复意识时，他几乎抑制不住抽泣，他喘息着张开嘴。

他起先将酒液的甜味下挥之不去的血味归咎于汉尼拔从龙手上得到的无数伤口还仍旧存在着。

眩晕使他视线的边缘染上了一层模糊的黑色，但威尔拒绝后退，拒绝砍断这令他血液沸腾，双腿颤抖的灼热连结。

是汉尼拔结束了他们的吻，他的胸部起伏，呼吸急促，双颊带着红晕，威尔惊讶的发现它们相当迷人。

威尔没那么容易气馁。他的手指抚摸着汉尼拔弓形嘴唇（Cupid’s bow）上的光滑皮肤，沿着他上唇的曲线缓缓滑动，当他满足了时，便抚到他的下唇上。威尔的手指按着那粉色的皮肤往下扯，露出他锋利的牙齿，然后他继续往下，在汉尼拔的胡子茬上缓慢的磨着圈。

“威尔…”

“别，”他无情地打断。“别这么做，汉尼拔。不要是现在。”

威尔抱紧怀里的小狗，他以吻封缄，压制了汉尼拔不可避免的抗议，仅仅是瞬间的分开就让他感到难过。终于，汉尼拔向他屈服，他张开嘴接受了威尔坚持的舌头。

“如你所愿。”他在亲吻间低语道，他的眼睛颤抖地合着，呼吸随着一个个轻柔的吻而变得越发短促。

The Sky

“你给我买了艘船。”

“不完全是。”汉尼拔相当得意地纠正道。“我给你买的是一艘严重损毁的船。”

“为什么？”威尔问，他的眼睛盯着系在灯光昏暗的游艇停靠区，随着海浪而摇晃的小船。

眼前的景象相当凄惨：清漆几乎全被刮掉了，船壳和船首也都生锈了，船帆仅剩的的部分又破又烂。

“因为我想给你一个惊喜。”

“你知道我不是这个意思。”威尔歪着头看向对方，他开始不耐烦起来。“汉尼拔。”

“你总是焦躁不安，”汉尼拔终于退步道，他的声音很轻柔。“别假装你没有。我能看从你眼睛后方紧张的抽动里看出来，并且当我在夜间醒来时总发现你不在旁边，最后到外面的露台才能找到正凝视月亮的你。”

“所以你就送了我一艘船？”

“我给了可以占据你的头脑和双手的东西。体力劳动能防止你到处乱跑。所以这艘船是你的了。或者你拒绝（or not）。”

威尔盯着这出乎意料的礼物，甜腻腻的温暖在他的腹部缓慢地蔓延开。他已经能感觉到机油粘在手上的虚幻感和经过长时间辛苦工作，指间上的老茧麻木的感觉。

他没有意识到他在微笑，直到汉尼拔愉悦的嗓音将他从遐思里扯回来。

“我就当作你会收下我的薄礼（humble gift）了。”

威尔转过身，他的笑容带着温柔和犹豫。

“我会考虑的。”

***

他花了几个月的时间修理因恶劣天气和多年来无人照管造成的破损。有时候威尔会咒骂汉尼拔，他确信对方已经充足意识地到这艘船的无药可救了，这水中捞月般挑战的目的就是为了让他永远不能自拔。

汉尼拔不出意料地否认了所有的指控，他说他对于威尔作为工匠的能力有着极大的信心和把握。至少他们其中一个人有自信。

这些天，威尔大部分时间都一门心思地修船，身旁只有奥威尔的陪伴。之前害羞的幼犬已经变得精力充沛又活泼了，他还没有完全长大，但已经认为自己一个大男孩了。令威尔失望的是，他更偏爱汉尼拔，威尔相信汉尼拔为他准备的自制零食对此“功不可没”。尽管如此，奥威尔还是会在他早上离开家时亲切地陪伴他。

汉尼拔很少陪同他，而威尔对此也不怎么有意见。夜晚仍旧只属于他们俩，他们会一起坐在走廊上，裹在毯子里，一人拿着一杯咖啡暖手。

在他们第一次真正的，有些笨拙的亲吻后，威尔溜进了汉尼拔的卧室，他赤裸的双脚无声地踩在长毛绒地毯上，他并且没有宣告他的进入，而是直接钻进了被窝里。

汉尼拔在床上挪了挪，给威尔让出更多空间，威尔便理解为这是对他不请自来的无声应允。威尔没敢伸手触碰汉尼拔，汉尼拔也没有转过身抚摸他的皮肤。

当晚，他一夜无梦。而到第二天早上威尔醒来时，汉尼拔还在他身边，他灰金色的发丝搭在额头上，唇边的线条柔和了一些。

奥威尔持续的叫声将他从美妙回忆中撕扯出来，差点让他掉了漆刷。威尔叹了口气，他挑起眉看向在他脚边因想要得到他注意力而拖着脚走来走去的小狗。

“是啊。”他笑了，他的笑声不再像以前一样让他感觉陌生。他把笔抓得紧了些，审视着他一周以来的工作成果。

“就是今天了。”

威尔没有抱任何不切实际的想法：这艘船永远也不可能复旧如新；它已经经历了太多，遭受了太多。被撕破的船帆裂口用面粉袋补着，船体上的划痕像是是濒死动物身上的伤口一样，当汉尼拔把它送给他时，龙骨（位于船的底部连接船首柱和船尾柱的一个纵向构件）比船身损毁得更严重，它几乎断成了两半。

现在，他不仅替换了船帆和龙骨，还细心仔细地把发动机，方向盘和桅杆都全部换新了，这艘船虽然不怎么漂亮，但它很实用。他抹掉铁锈的地方留下了一些黑点，这和划痕太深而无法用砂纸打磨或擦亮是一个原理。威尔并不在乎这些小缺陷。相反地，他挺喜欢它经历过美好且有目标生活后的样子。

她会很好地为他效力的。

“她需要一个名字。”

威尔被惊得一跳，他指责地瞥了奥威尔一眼，但对方没注意到他的指控，而是尾巴抬地高高的，上蹿下跳地兴奋地迎接着靠近的汉尼拔。

这算什么看门狗，威尔想，完全被汉尼拔宠坏了，因此对他相当忠心耿耿。每过几天汉尼拔去市场的时候，奥威尔都会陪伴他，他们会花上几个小时在临时摊位之间的狭窄小道上闲逛，考察那儿待售的香草、香料、新鲜蔬菜和水果，伴随着商贩们兴奋的喋喋不休和他们在与潜在客户讨价还价时嘻嘻哈哈的抗议声。

尽管只是随意地去溜达溜达，汉尼拔依旧穿着无可挑剔，因此他很快就被当地人授予了Il gentiluomo（意：绅士）的绰号。威尔有过稍纵即逝的怀疑，他觉得汉尼拔相当满意这称号，因为他赞同一切能满足他虚荣心的东西。

今天也一样；汉尼拔穿着得体且熨过的正装裤配上既能突出他广阔胸膛又不会显得太小的扣领衬衣。看到汉尼拔出众的身材后，威尔的目光无法自制地在他身上流连，他盯着他看的时间完全超出了合理范围。对方的头发松松地扎了起来，下半张脸上覆盖着银灰色的胡须，胳膊底下夹着油画布，汉尼拔看起来完全就是他伪装的退休画家的样子。

“我会在油漆干了之后再纠结这个的。”威尔告诉他。

“给一艘船命名不是一件应该掉以轻心的事，”汉尼拔坚持道。“应该避免使用带有傲慢意味的名字。”

“傲慢？”威尔挑起眉问。

“类似于胜利者，龙卷风的名字。”他明确道。“一个人不应该大胆到去挑战海洋的力量来诱使它为其效力。”

威尔把他的刷子扔到一边然后手臂交叉抱到胸前，他不相信的看着汉尼拔。

“我没想到你居然迷信。”他说。

“绝非如此，”汉尼拔同意道，“我只不过是一个传统主义者。”他停顿了一下，小心地揣摩着接下来要说的话。“并且我不想你冒不必要的风险。”

威尔吞咽了下他哽住的喉咙，突然敏锐地意识到他的心脏正在胸膛里砰砰直跳，几乎快从胸腔里钻出来了。

“你知道吗，你可以直接说你很担心。然后我就可以告诉你完全没必要，我会回来的。我已经让大海吞没过我一次了；我不会再让这种事情发生的。”

“我想我应该这么做。”汉尼拔同意道。

“但你却不会，”威尔补充，声音里带着戏弄的腔调。

汉尼拔没有争论，而威尔却能感觉到在他转身时，对方的凝视在自己肩膀上的重量。

“你会等我吗？”威尔在升起船帆时问，他徒劳地努力让自己的声音听起来漫不经心。

“我会尝试的，在你离开的时候我会将海洋的浩瀚记录到画布上。而你回来的时候，我仍会在这里。”他保证。

“很好，”威尔说，宽慰感在他的胃部温暖地蔓延开。

“顺便告诉你一下，我会带奥威尔一起。”他在一声心跳后（a heartbeat later）补充道。这句话代替了徘徊在他舌尖的，他想说却没有勇气去说的话。

“你当然会。”汉尼拔回答，他的话到底是真的带着清晰可闻的喜爱和愉悦，还是只是威尔幻听了？

威尔的耳尖泄密般地红着，他解开船，把沉重的绳子扔到甲板上，然后在汉尼拔面前尽他所能地优雅地跳上船。他的着陆伴随着奥威尔的疑惑呻吟，于是他转向他的狗。

“那么，来吧，男孩。我可没打算抱你上来。”他一边说着，一边邀请地歪着头。

奥威尔又呜咽一声，他在突式码头边摇晃了几步，眼睛在汉尼拔和威尔之间来回看。

两个人都没动，威尔盯着奥威尔，而汉尼拔则像事不关己一样，带着浓厚的兴趣看着一切。

终于，随着一声尖锐的犬吠，奥威尔往船上一跳，安全地四肢着陆，然后立刻被威尔抱住了，他的勇气得到了热情的表扬和挠肚肚的按摩。

“祝你玩得开心，”汉尼拔喊道。“我希望你能钓到好鱼。今晚我想用新鲜的鱼做晚餐。”

威尔站了起来，奥威尔暂时被遗忘了，当船虽然缓慢但确实是在漂离停泊处时，他俯身靠到了栏杆上。

“过来。”他命令道，他脸颊上的伤口因他脸上绽放的巨大微笑而有些刺痛。

汉尼拔毫无疑意地服从了，这几天无论威尔什么时候提出要求，他都会这么做，他的反应和对方的要求一样罕见；但是现在他却皱着眉，靠近的步伐间带着轻微的犹豫。

威尔向前倾过身，几乎要从船上翻下去了，他抓住汉尼拔然后用两只手紧紧地捧住他的脸。

“你看起来突然间极其高兴。”汉尼拔干巴巴地说道，他的脸被威尔挤在两手之间。“你决定给你的船起名字了吗？”

“是的。”

在汉尼拔可以问更多之前，威尔草草地亲了他一口。

“等我回来时，”威尔在汉尼拔唇边轻轻地说，说完便离开了，“会有另一个的。”

他没有等着见证汉尼拔毫无疑问的惊呆表情，而是忙着启航和把船转向开阔的水域，他持续航行着，直到马雷蒂莫只不过是地平线上的一个点。

***

钓鱼曾经是他逃离脑海混乱漩涡的一种方式，它提供了一个既宁静又和平的地方。然而他现在凝视着大海的无边无际，却找不到丝毫宁静。

威尔抛竿完全是因为汉尼拔要鱼做晚餐的嘱咐，仍旧在他脑中回响。

“噢，别那么看我。”他歪着头抱怨道，偷瞥了一眼正盯着他看的奥威尔，威尔确信对方表情里带着被逗乐的愤愤（amused exasperation）。

那个吻完全是一时激动的产物，不仅震惊了汉尼拔，他也一样惊讶。完全是情境所致的冲动，威尔艰难地为自己辩护道，而这显然是说给他的宠物听的。

他把鱼竿放到一边，小心地整理好鱼线，然后从舷栏边走开了。

威尔欣赏着大海平静的表面，他终于，在几个月以来第一次，松了口气。

受突如其来的焦躁不安驱使，他脱掉了衣服，新生般地裸着跳进了水中。奥威尔跟在不远处。水比想象中要冰冷，冻得他手指都有些疼痛，因此他无法克制地喘着气。

他深吸一口气，然后潜入海中，让海水淹没他，就像他们之前从悬崖坠落大海的那样，那个时候他以为他们坠入的一定是尘埃落定的死亡。

当时周围全是厚重且无法穿透的漆黑，拽着他们往更深处扯，海水冰冷的触须紧紧地抓着他们的四肢和衣服。现在则没有黑暗的阴影了，只有光线折射进蓝宝石般的大海里。除了他自身的重量，没有什么会拉他下沉。

威尔喘息着从水里浮出来，当他把一缕湿漉漉的头发从眼前推开时，奥威尔的叫声在他耳边响起。他强迫自己直视太阳，享受着那令人目眩的光线，直到眼皮后有黑点跳起舞并且他再也无法忍受。

很久以前，在一条烛光照耀的走廊里，在上帝的监视下，威尔告诉汉尼拔他原谅了他。

也许也是时候原谅自己了。

***

他在傍晚时分返程。夕阳西下，落日的光线让大地和海洋沐浴在柔和的橘色调中。

就像他承诺的那样，汉尼拔仍在那儿，他坐在一个不稳的凳子上画着画，偶尔瞥一眼大海。他的指尖上粘着颜料，膝盖上的旧衣服也粘了许多。他已经摘下了帽子，他的头发在落日阳光的照射下金灿灿的，仿佛初见一般，威尔突然意识到汉尼拔是个相当英俊的男人。

威尔敬畏地看着他，一股无形的力量牵引着他的勇气（guts）吸引他走近，但与此同时，他的脚却仍僵在原地。

奥威尔在威尔甚至刚抛下锚就用吠声宣告了他们的归来。

平静而专注的画面随着汉尼拔的抬头破碎了，当他看到这艘经过艰苦修复的熟悉的船和掌舵的威尔时，他脸上的表情变得明亮起来

威尔在把船固定好，收好钓竿和渔具后之前都没看他的眼睛。只有当他再次站在坚实的地面上时，他才敢抬眸，对上汉尼拔耐心的目光。

“欢迎回来”，汉尼拔说，他轻柔低语的声音几乎用它的温柔摧毁了（undoing）威尔。

他勉强地道了一句谢谢，无法再召集回他之前的勇敢。“我带回了鱼。”

汉尼拔若隐若现的笑容扩大了，他靠近威尔，用沾了颜料的手指梳过他的头发。

“你游泳了？”

“我的头发在阳光下晒干时容易卷。”威尔解释道，当汉尼拔触摸他的皮肤时，他的呼吸加快了。

“并且当你在太阳下晒了太久时，你的鼻梁和脸颊就会出现小雀斑。”汉尼拔注意到了更多。“这相当迷人，我在你身上探索到的这些事。你的秘密在地中海的阳光下暴露无遗。”

威尔扛着他的钓具尴尬地往后退了一步。“我们应该回家了；鱼需要去内脏和鳞。”

汉尼拔分毫未动。“你是不是忘记了什么，威尔？”

威尔眨了眨眼，困惑软化了他唇角。

“你许了诺。”汉尼拔带着不可一世得意地指出。“而我确信人们应该遵守他们的诺言。”

威尔于是明白了，他抓着鱼的手突然变得湿滑，差点让鱼从他手里掉出去。他感觉到血液轰地冲上他的脑袋和耳尖。

一个吻，他许诺了一个吻。

“你会违背诺言吗？”汉尼拔问道，他的双手背在身后，耐心地等待着威尔自愿向他走来。

威尔皱起眉，他的目光在小船坞和附近的小镇之间游荡着。

夕阳已经完全落下，原本灼热的空气已经冷却成了轻柔的微风，许多人，当地人和游客们都一样，都从家中走到街上来沿着海岸散步，或者在岸边一排咖啡厅的其中一间坐下点一杯酒。他们的笑声顺着打开的窗户倾泻而出，渗入街道，在鹅卵石上回荡着。

任何人，只要他们想，都能看到他们。而这，威尔意识到，正是汉尼拔想要的。

人们对他们的关着门的悄悄谈论已经不够了。汉尼拔想要，需要这些人看到，他和威尔对彼此所有权的全权掌握，使这它成为一个公开的奇观（spectacle）。

当然，他总是可以拒绝的，威尔知道；汉尼拔会毫无异义地接受他的决定，并且不会因此而瞧不起他。也许威尔甚至可以用另一个承诺来安慰汉尼拔，答应他等他们回到更有隐私感的家里时会有更多的吻。

他没有。

他拉近了他们之间的距离，将承诺好的吻印在汉尼拔等待的嘴唇上。

他的嘴主动向威尔张开，他的呼吸在威尔嘴唇上颤动着。汉尼拔轻轻地，如此温柔地，在加深他们之间的吻的时候，抚摸着威尔的脸颊，他的拇指尖拂过他伤痕凸起的边缘。

“恶心！”

威尔抽离了，他的嘴唇刺痛着，并且血管里淌满对自己造成不便的后悔感。他转过身，看到一个男人在走向他们。对方皮肤黝黑，穿着一件白到不可思议的衬衫（an impossible white shirt）和短裤，尽管太阳已经落山了，他仍旧带着墨镜。

从他的口音判断，他不是岛上的原住民，甚至不是来自意大利或者欧洲。他十有八九是美国人。

“汉尼拔…”威尔提醒道，他抓着对方的手紧了紧。

“我知道。”汉尼拔说，一边安抚着威尔的担忧。

如果这个男人是个美国游客，那么他相当有可能在FBI全国播出的通缉名单上看到过他们的脸。

威尔在初次看到他们选用的照片时被逗乐了：他们用的是他俩还未相知时在BSHCI拍的面部照片（mugshots：警方存档识别罪犯专用照）。威尔的表情是一般人在拍摄这种照片时的严肃，而汉尼拔则看起来相当愉悦，他的照片更像是为舞会而不是警察档案拍摄的。

此时，一切都好像明显不那么有趣了。尽管他们现在都和照片不同了——汉尼拔的头发长到可以扎起来，而威尔的卷发已经留到他的肩膀了——他们并没有刻意去大幅度改变形象。现在看来这真是一个愚蠢的错误。

“没人想看你们两个变态乱搞。”

威尔松了一口气，他转而看向汉尼拔。这个陌生人没有认出他们。他只不过是一个偏执者（bigot）。

“多么粗鲁。”汉尼拔啧道，他微不可见地挑起了一边眉。

威尔的手安抚地按住汉尼拔的胸膛，他把他拉了回来，好远离那个既粗鲁又明显醉到失去理智的人，对方身上弥漫地酒精味像一层薄雾一样笼罩着他。

汉尼拔皱起鼻子——无需质疑，对他来说，这臭气一定难以忍受——他任由威尔把他拉回画布旁。

那个盛怒的美国人摇摇晃晃地走近了，他差点被自己的脚绊倒两次。随着又一个摇摆不定的迈步，他放弃了，转而靠到一根柱子上好防止自己摔倒，嘴里却一直咕哝着脏话。

“发疯的傻子。”威尔抱怨道。“随他去吧。不值得为了他烦心。”

他能感觉到汉尼拔胸膛在他指尖下的起伏，他用最温柔的力度制止他，对方的肌肉因此放松，然后便屈服了。

“他侮辱了你。”汉尼拔在收拾绘画用品的时为了争论（for argument’ sake）而争论道，他用一块干净的布盖住了尚未完成的画。

威尔微笑起来，他的胸口充满因眼前如此包罗万象的男人而产生的喜爱，感觉他的胸腔随时都会因无法再容纳他的感情而爆裂。

“他也侮辱了你。”威尔指出。

“那么我更有正当理由来杀一儆百了。”

“然后做成一顿饭？”威尔问，他轻蔑地看向那个摇摇晃晃的男人。“从他发黄的指甲来看，他的肝大概已经毁了，他的肺也一样。”

“他身上还有其他的一些部位可以利用。”汉尼拔一边清洗着他的画笔一边评价道，然后把它们小心地收到一个木质盒子里。

“或者我们可以留他在这，期待他能掉到海里被淹死。一顿献给鱼群的大餐。”威尔说。

“嘿——嘿！”

威尔扫了一眼这个酒鬼，对方厌倦了被忽视，正又跌跌撞撞地迈开步伐。

“拜托，先生，麻烦您就留在您正站的地方。”汉尼拔用同样的音量说道。

那人停下了，毫无抵抗地服从了汉尼拔的权威，他惊奇地睁大眼睛盯着。即使透过笼罩在他脑中的酒精薄雾，他还是意识到了汉尼拔最高级的捕食者。

“走吧，”威尔一边转身一边说道，“我又累又饿。”

留下那个目瞪口呆、喝得酩酊大醉的人在身后，威尔穿过码头来到了城里，汉尼拔的脚步声和奥威尔的爪子敲击地面的啪嗒声紧跟在他身旁。

在他们穿过小镇回家的时候，汉尼拔像一个忠诚的仆人一样一直跟着威尔，而威尔则无法自控地一直从眼角瞥他。

“你没有杀他。”在几分钟舒适的沉默后，他说道。

“你向我保证他不值得我烦心。”

威尔哼了一声，调整了下鱼竿后便把它甩到了肩上。

“你从什么时候开始听起我的话来了？”

“从你和大海斗争着将我从她冰冷，死亡的双手里夺出，然后用一个吻使我重获生命时。”

威尔因此乱了脚步，要不是一只强壮的手握住他的腰防止他跌倒，他一定会在光滑的鹅卵石上摔个狗吃屎的。

“原谅我。”汉尼拔贴着他的耳朵咕哝道。“我不是故意要想吓你的。”

威尔脸腾地红了起来，他挣扎着，无法保持镇定，因这个意外的承认而震惊不已。他瞪大眼，嘴巴大张着看向汉尼拔。

“威尔？”

汉尼拔的声音里掺着担忧，威尔很快回到现实，他挺直身子想要再次独自站立。

“我没事。”他坚持道，一边拍了拍裤子上实际并不存在的灰尘。

“你不像是没事的样子。你看起来心烦意乱。”汉尼拔观察道。

“因为我绊了一跤？”

“因为我向你透露了我记得几个月前所有在悬崖底部发生的事情。”

“我只不过是有点惊讶。我们回家吧。”威尔坚持道，拒绝对这个话题多加讨论。

“威尔？”

“干嘛？”

他转过身，却被汉尼拔饥饿的吻堵住了嘴。

任何可能的抗议都在威尔的舌尖上消亡了，因为汉尼拔撬开了他的嘴唇，舔弄进他的口腔，索取，占有，侵略，直到威尔能做到只有抓着他的手臂，因担忧他的双腿发软而紧靠着他。

威尔喘息着，咒骂黏在他的喉底，他打破了这个吻然后瞪着汉尼拔。

汉尼拔微笑着说：“我们回家吧。”

***

那个美国游客造成的不愉快的节外生枝很快就被置之脑后了，生活像以前一样继续着。

威尔仍会外出钓鱼，有时和奥威尔一起开他的船去海钓，有时只是和马提奥和其他男人一起在岸边谈笑风生，他们一定也都注意到了他的心情好转——他们一看到他，眼角的线条就愉悦地皱了起来——但是他们足够仁慈地没有发表看法，或者出于好心地折磨威尔，只是带着微不可见的沾沾自喜：我们早就告诉你了。

汉尼拔，在另一方面，则用绘画满足了自己，他大部分时间都呆在韦基奥港为城镇和大海作画，直到威尔的船帆出现在地平线上，他便会休息一会儿，用一个吻迎接他的归来。

威尔自他儿时以来第一次，睡的相当安然。伴随着汉尼拔的身体贴在他背后和他的手指抚摸着他腹部伤疤的动作，威尔任由自己被诱入梦乡。

他之前的卧室已经清空了，现在仅仅是用来存放他的渔具，尽管汉尼拔已经在家里众多房间中为他提供了一间渔具存放室。甚至连他的衣服也在汉尼拔巨大的衣橱里分得了一席之地，法兰绒和定制西装还有背心混放在一起。

“你要出去？”汉尼拔某天问道，当时威尔正从楼梯上走下来，奥威尔在他脚边兴奋地上蹿下跳。

“怎么？”威尔回答，他的唇角带着玩味的笑容。最近这些天他笑得越发频繁了，而他也意识到了。这是一个人满足于充足生活的笑容。“你想和我一起吗？”

不出所料，汉尼拔摇了摇头，一缕及肩的长发搭到了他眼前。“海洋属于你，它是你的圣所。我不敢打扰它的宁静。”

“你不会打扰的，”威尔反对道，他停下脚步看向汉尼拔。“你受到了邀请。”

令人着迷，就像一只可爱的幼崽，Chiyoh曾经这么形容过汉尼拔，威尔无法反驳，她的话确实有一部分是真的。汉尼拔也许已经长大成为了一只大猫，但有时候，幼崽的柔软仍然紧附在他身上，而这事实震惊得威尔说不出话来。一只大猫，在太阳下懒洋洋的，他是轻松的力量隐藏在漠不关心宁静外表下的典范。他面前的这个汉尼拔·莱克特和几个月前，在崖边的房子里撕裂龙喉咙的是同一个人。他们是一体的，是一样的。他们都无法使另一个自己消亡，而是成为了构成他这个人的一切。

“但我觉得自己就像是阿克特翁，意外发现了洗澡的阿尔忒弥斯，像他一样瞧见了神圣的，却没有权利看的东西。”汉尼拔若有所思道，将威尔从他混乱思想中扯出。

威尔挑起眉，眼下正呻吟着想要出去追逐海鸥的小狗被暂时遗忘了。

“你害怕被转化成雄鹿然后被猎犬撕碎吗？”他问道，他的脚在他大脑决定之前就带着他朝汉尼拔走去了。

像这样站着——近到只要威尔摇晃一下他的脚趾，他们的脚就会碰到彼此——汉尼拔眼中流露出的爱慕之情一目了然，威尔不得不吞咽了下他哽噎的喉咙。

“比起猎犬，我更愿意被你撕碎。”

来自奥威尔的粗野吠声打破了他们之间的紧张气氛，汉尼拔转过身看向狗。他微笑着伸出手抚摸他的皮毛，他的动作里带着明显的喜爱，但这与之前他凝视着威尔时，眼里燃烧着的狂热爱慕毫无相似之处。

“当然不是这条狗了，”汉尼拔轻松的幽默道。“去吧，享受你短暂的放松吧，威尔。你回来的时候我仍会在这儿的。”

仿佛感觉到了威尔的困惑似的——它们一定是通过他的表情流露了出来，表达在他嘴唇和眼周的纹路上——汉尼拔转过身，赠予威尔温柔一笑，但实际他只是勾了勾唇角。

“当你回来时，”汉尼拔保证到，“我会准备Bayou stew配上油炸海鲜饼和小龙虾面包来供我们享用。”

威尔的喉咙哽住了。他的路易斯安那血统并不是秘密，但仅仅是在他们的谈话中提起过几次，不超过两次甚至一次，但是汉尼拔仍然记住了，就像他一直做的那样。

威尔强迫自己恢复呼吸，他放松了站立姿势，肩膀微微下垂，一种他没有意识到的紧张情绪随之从他身上消失了。 

“好吧，”他说道，因简单的晚餐承诺而欣慰，“我会在晚上回来的。”

他没有给出一个确切的时间，他感觉没有必要。汉尼拔知道，也能听到他和陪伴他的狗踩在通往他们的房子的砂石路上的脚步声。他会通过依附在威尔身上的海水气息和人们在日晒下散发出的干净的汗水味得知的。

威尔没有跟汉尼拔吻别，他没太敢这么做，但他知道，他一踏进家门，汉尼拔就会在门边用一个吻迎接他，他先会亲吻他的手，然后便是他的嘴唇。而威尔则会用靠近他的抚摸和一个笑容来回报他，他们的问候会被奥威尔的持续吠声分开，然后他们便会进到房子里。

***

那张脸并不让人记忆犹新；对方身上的汗臭味和某种像是牛奶被遗忘在太阳下太久而产生的酸味儿也不怎么令人熟悉。直到他张开嘴——一口白牙，因过于整齐而不太自然——威尔才认出了他。

“嘿，死变态（cocksucker）。我在跟你说话呢。”

和第一次一样令人愉悦，威尔看向对方的目光里带着几乎毫不掩饰的鄙视。那男人的全身装束都与这里格格不入，仿佛他穿熨过的正装裤和上衣的目的就是为了将自己和岛上的居民区分开。作为一个游客来到这儿，并且对自己外来人的身份相当自豪，他甚至懒得掩饰自己对岛上居民的蔑视。

威尔无视了他继续系紧自己的船，他把绳子系到停泊处的系船柱上，就像小时候他父亲教的那样。

“你知道，当我在Tattle crime上读到那篇关于汉尼拔·莱克特和他的FBI甜心一起逃跑的文章时，我想这存粹是耸人听闻，太小题大做了，”那男人说道，一边用手指在系船柱上漫不经心地敲着。“但是之后我就在这儿看到了你，你的脸让我觉得莫名有些熟悉，于是我就去查了查。谁能想到威尔·格雷厄姆和食人魔汉尼拔（Hannibal the Cannibal）实际上正在意大利度蜜月呢？”

威尔僵住了，他的手在他打最后一个结的时候颤抖起来。他转过身，此时他狂乱的心跳声甚至盖过了海浪拍岸声。

对方露出牙齿笑起来，他一只手塞在口袋里，斜靠着用另一只手支撑着木柱。

“我不知道你在说什么。”威尔咕哝道，假装听不懂。

“噢，但我认为你知道。诚然，FBI主页上的那张照片并不是最好的，但你并没有试着改变你的外表，不是吗？”

威尔抑制住内心的怒气。对方在戏弄他，或者至少在尝试如此，他因不知道哪来的优越感和自以为拥有超越威尔的力量而来劲儿地很。不怎么聪明啊——不然他就会通知当局而不是独自来找威尔了——并且不是出于正义，或者无私，甚至不是因为害怕有两个连环杀手正居住在意大利的小镇里。是其他的什么原因吸引他来到了这儿。

“我现在该担心会有警察来逮捕我吗？”威尔问，他环顾四周，仿佛正等待着撕破夜晚的警铃声和照亮夜空的闪烁红蓝灯的到来。

“我还没想好要拿你怎么办。”对方自鸣得意地说道。

那男人摸了摸他光洁的下巴，似乎正思考着是应该将威尔扔给猎犬们，还是应该手下留情，他将自己看作手握实权的帝王，而威尔不过是他脚下的乞丐。威尔因这颠倒支配地位的作秀而一阵恶心。

“你俩的人头相当值钱，但我听说莱克特的个人财产比FBI愿意为你们的行踪支付的赏金要多得多呢。”

贪婪，威尔意识到，他有点惊讶，但又有些失望，因为这男人动机原来是如此卑鄙，如此无聊又陈腐。汉尼拔会只因这一个理由就杀了他的，威尔确信。

“那么你是从哪听来的？”威尔问道，竭力掩饰着自己的好笑。

他把手塞到口袋里，模仿着这无礼猪猡的随意行为，他的手指握住了口袋里折叠刀的刀柄。那木头在他指尖下摸起来相当丝滑，刀在手掌里的重量也令他感到安慰，他看向码头。

没有人会在这个时间到附近工作的，只有在酒吧喝酒的人的欢声笑语声和不时地要求添酒的吼叫声传来。

这里只有他们。

“看看你的生活，”那男人耸了耸肩，他咧开薄唇一笑。“住在小镇边缘的豪华度假别墅里。我猜那船也是他给你买的吧。”

他顿了顿，一边打量着威尔一边挠了挠脸颊。

“你要因此给他口吗？还是他给你口？需要点勇气才能同意让一个食人魔来吸吮你的老二啊。”

这次，威尔没有隐藏他的怒气。“除了讨论我和汉尼拔·莱克特的关系外你还能说点别的吗？”

这人还没有意识到自己所陷入的危险，而且过于自以为是且洋洋得意了，他朝威尔迈进了一步，还夸张地扭了扭臀部。

“事实上有，”他自信爆表道。“我相信你肯定想要继续在马雷蒂莫的平静生活，我不在乎。只要我有别的事需要担忧。例如如何花掉一位慷慨但神秘的捐助者赠予我的大笔现金。”

“所以你想要钱，”威尔直截了当地说道。“并且要比FBI悬赏的要多。”

如果汉尼拔能听到这蠢货的要求，他眼里大概会闪烁着兴味，然后用各种浮夸且美丽的方式想象这男人的死亡。

威尔则没有那么宽容。

“在浏览Tattlecrime的时候，”当说出这个名字的时候，威尔仿佛受到了侮辱，“你没有看到Rinaldo Pazzi这个名字的信息吗？他的贪婪被证明也是他衰落，因为汉尼拔相当渴望能小小的帮他一把。”

对方仍旧漠不关心，并且一点也不感到羞耻。威尔能闻到沾沾自喜像沥青一样粘附在他油腻的皮肤上。“Pazzi想要出卖莱克特。我就不一样了，我只想做一笔交易。”

“一场能造福双方的交易。”威尔打断道。

“没错。”

他相信自己是聪明的，而威尔必须咽下正顺着他喉咙翻涌而上的笑声。

“是什么让你觉得汉尼拔·莱克特不会直接杀了你？”

“我有想过这个，”他承认道。“但我向你保证，你最好还是让我活着。这只是个小岛；任何人的突然失踪都会立刻引起注意。你们就必须离开这里。离开你的度假别墅，你的船，和宁静简单生活带来的所有安逸。我相信你会做出明智选择的。”

他又耸耸肩，而威尔没有回答。“只是钱而已。拜托，你总不想你的死基佬（faggot）朋友坐牢吧，对吗？或者更糟，使他被惹恼（get the needle）。”

“我的死基佬朋友？”威尔死寂般地问道。

“没错，他就是这样的，不是吗？”对方争论道，他的声音压得低低的，像是牙齿间正咬着什么一样。“除去他食人魔的身份，我的意思是。单纯吞掉一根老二对于好医生来说还不足够；他还想要为它深喉呢。”

他被自己的笑话逗乐了，一边哼了一声呼吸了一口干燥的空气。威尔没有加入。

突然，他跳上前去然后猛地将小刀插进了男人的喉咙里。

血洒满了他的手，在他捅第二刀和第三刀时，小刀差点从他紧握的手心里滑出来，每一刺都因猛增的怒火而越发用力。

他很快就数不清自己到底捅了多少刀了，但其中一刀一定刺破了对方的肺：男人痛苦的喘息变成了破碎短促的咕噜声（gurgle）；血不停地顺着他的嘴唇和下巴往下流。当他跪到地上时，他的胳膊颤抖着，虽然过程缓慢但他确实是在死去，他恐慌的双眼仍盯着威尔。不可置信变成了透彻领悟，领悟变成了痛苦并且最终，痛苦被恐惧取代。

男人的倒下伴随着沉闷的砰的一声，当生命正逝去时，他只能无助地躺在地上。他的死亡几乎没有美感，威尔很清楚。没有巧妙的设计，没有优雅的构造，只是一场对猪的屠宰，他是另一个巴浦洛夫，另一个梅森·维杰。

他的设计毫无美感，但至少令人满足。这种感觉像液体一样温暖地流淌在威尔的身体里，使他的指尖刺痛，脸颊红润。

他蹲下来，靠到男人身边，直到他的皮肤能感觉到对方的呼吸虚幻感。

“你应该去我的死基佬朋友那儿碰运气，”他咬着牙嘶声说道。“他才是会做出明智选择的那个。很不幸，你选择了敲诈一个前犯罪侧写师，而这人才失控逃跑好让一个食人魔来吸吮他的老二。”

一声痛苦的呻吟是对方唯一的回答。威尔既恐惧又着迷地看着他，直到男人的呼吸变得越发浅薄，他本起伏着的胸膛很快变得只是轻颤，到最后，他再也不动了。当生命的迹象终止时，一切都安静了下来。刺耳的呼吸声消失了，上一秒还敲诈勒索的人现在不过只是一具空壳，除了灰沉的肉身外一无所有。

肉，一个听起来可疑地像汉尼拔的声音在他脑海里说道，威尔僵住了，他现在仍跪在沾满血的尸体旁。

在这可怕的景象下，他的内心没有懊悔，没有深入骨髓的惊慌，没有恐惧像胆汁一样涌上喉咙。他能感觉到的只是冰冷的满足伴随着坚定的决心。

威尔的嘴唇抿得紧紧的，他一边站起来一边把刀收好。他的手上沾满因干涸而漆黑的血液，于是他半心半意地擦了擦手上的血迹，然后抓起尸体的脚踝把它拖进了船舱。

The Rise

汉尼拔几乎是孩子般好奇地看着被放在船里唯一桌子上的尸体。

“我清楚地记得你告诉过我他不值得烦心。”

“那是在他设法用威胁告诉FBI我们的下落来讹钱之前。”威尔双手抱在胸前抱怨道。

腥臭的血味几乎令人透不过气，这味道依附到威尔的皮肤和衣服上，又在空气中弥漫开来，令人难以呼吸，然而汉尼拔依旧丝毫不受影响。他到目前为止只是附到尸体上方，像是品味一瓶上好的香槟一样，呼吸着死亡和腐败的气息。

“啊，”汉尼拔毫不在意地意识到：“所以他在码头看到我们之后处变不惊地在FBI通缉名单上查到了我们的脸和名字，但他在面对一个顶级捕食者时，却没有那么机敏地跟随他的本能逃跑。”

“贪婪战胜了生存本能。”威尔说，他看向这个死去男人的目光中带着毫不掩饰地恶心

“这是他必须死的原因吗？”汉尼拔一边戴上手套一边问道，然后他用一些剪刀剪开了男人的衣服。

“你更愿意让他把杰克召唤来逮捕我们？”威尔怒道。

“如果他想要的只是钱，那我们大可给他。”

剪刀咔嚓咔嚓的声音停了下来，当威尔转过身来查看引起了这场出乎意料的沉默的原因时，他的眼睛对上了汉尼拔探寻的目光。

威尔感觉自己双颊泛起红晕，他垂下眼睛，突然庆幸自己头发已经长到能盖住脸和遮挡它暴露实情的通红了。

“他很无礼。”他咕哝道。

“比之前在码头时还要无礼吗？”汉尼拔进一步询问。

威尔舔了舔牙齿，他的舌头仍能感觉到实际不存在的浓厚血腥味。

“他说你是死基佬。”

汉尼拔停顿下来，他站直身体然后把剪刀放到一边，他的眼睛闪烁着火焰的金光，而嘴唇扯勾起笑容。“我亲爱的威尔，你是一个多么了不起的生物啊。”

威尔被他语气里的爱意惊到了，他大胆地透过眼前门帘般地头发偷看了一眼汉尼拔，却发现对方正盯着他，桌子上的尸体被暂时遗忘了。

“这就是你捅了他的至少十次的原因吗？”汉尼拔问道，他的唇角上挑着。

威尔耸了耸肩。“我没数。”

“就和你没有数你留在盖瑞特·雅各布·霍布斯身体里的子弹一样，但这数字似乎对你有某种意义，至少在你潜意识里是这样的。”

“你是要对我进行心理分析，还是帮我处理掉尸体？”威尔怒道。

“有什么理由我不能同时进行吗？”汉尼拔问他，一边弯下腰检查一个格外可怕的伤口。

“你可以，但今晚你就只能睡在沙发上了。”

汉尼拔没有进一步争辩，但他声音里的忍俊令人无法忽视。“如你所愿。我会帮你销毁它的。毕竟，我以前也这么做过，所以为什么不直接养成习惯呢？”

“你帮我处理的是你派来干掉我的杀手。”威尔提醒他。

“兰德尓·蒂尔只是个测试，而你取得了优异的成绩。”

“这个也是测试吗？”威尔对着尸体歪歪头问道。

“如果它是，便是你为自己准备的。”

威尔推开门离开房间，朝隔壁的小厨房走去。

当他回来的时候，他手里拿着一把刻刀和一把锯子。他把它们的柄朝向汉尼拔并递给他。“随意选取你喜欢的部位，但把他的心脏留给我。”

汉尼拔挑起眉。“用来食用？”

“用来喂狗。”

汉尼拔透过睫毛看着威尔，近乎性奋的愉悦像鬼影灯（ghost lights）一样在他的眼睛里舞动着。

“只是狗狗们吗？”他问道，一边从威尔手里接过刀和锯。他把锯子先放到一边，然后转向尸体，轻松而老练地将刀切进灰色的皮肤里。

汉尼拔把刀从一边腋窝拉到另一边，打开他的右胸腔，血花迸溅到毫无生气的胸口上，将死肉染红了。

“只是狗。”威尔确认道，他的语气不容争辩。“他不配得到更好的。不配被制作成什么美丽的。”

汉尼拔一边继续着手头的工作，一边同意地哼了一声，当把肉从骨头上分离开来并且用锯子打开男人的尸体时，他看起来怪异地愉悦着。

咔的一声，男人的胸腔便大敞了，血液飞溅得到处都是。汉尼拔的手套，前臂和脸上也都沾满了血。血顺着桌子往下滴，最后渗进硬木地板里。但这没有令汉尼拔慌乱。

“他死后跟生前一样丑陋。”他一边说着一边割开裹着心脏的心包。“如果我手头能有一把Finochietto手术胸骨牵开器的话，一切都会简单许多。”

威尔对着汉尼拔假意的愤慨翻了个白眼。“把这当做一个挑战吧，医生。”

汉尼拔故作流里流气地笑了笑，最后切了一刀，将心脏从身体里分离开来。

他将它取出，献祭般地捧在手心里举起来。鲜血像糖浆一样浓稠地从他的指尖滴落，就在那一刻，威尔看到它仍旧安静地跳动着，尽管它的主人已经死在桌子上了。

这就是他所命令汉尼拔的，一份献给弗兰肯斯坦的新娘的嫁妆

他接过对方的礼物，惊讶的发现它的触感仍旧温热着。汉尼拔始终看着他，威尔感觉他的目光像暗藏在皮肤下的刺痛一样。很明显，他们在想同样的事：威尔再次杀戮了，证据正握在他颤抖的手里，他心甘情愿地剥夺生命，甚至是津津有味地，带着与汉尼拔不相上下的凶残。

汉尼拔正看着他，他的目光充满深切的饥渴与灼热，威尔感觉它像是撕扯着自己内脏带来的沉闷疼痛一样。

被遗忘和忽视的心脏掉到了地上，它滚到一边，在地板上拖出一条血迹。

威尔伸出手，汉尼拔无言地向他走过来，将他们的手指缠绕到一起，他举起他们的手，亲吻着威尔沾满血的指节。

“在你看向我时，你看到了什么？”威尔问。

“一位天神在新纪元曙光的到来之夕浴血而生。”

威尔顿住了，他的眼睛盯着汉尼拔沾着血的唇弓（Cupid’s bow）。这血既不是他的，也不是汉尼拔的，而是属于一个侮辱了他们俩的陌生人。威尔想要把它从汉尼拔的唇上吮吻掉。

他闻到了木头，死亡和腐败的味道，于是他做了决定。

“带我去床上。”

***

他们俩对于性爱都不陌生——尽管威尔确定汉尼拔的经验要比他丰富的多——然而，当汉尼拔带领他走向他们众多浴室的其中一间时，他仍旧感到毫无准备。

“你确定吗？”汉尼拔在他们进入后关上门问道。

他的手指擦过威尔的指节，眼睛搜寻着威尔紧张的脸上最轻微的犹豫迹象。

“是的。”威尔说。

他声音里的坚定不只令他自己感到惊讶，从汉尼拔睁大的眼睛和缩紧的下巴来看。

“你以前有和男人做过吗？”

威尔摇摇头，他的目光仍锁着汉尼拔，观察着他的细微反应，他手掌的每一次抽动，每一次呼吸时喉结在喉咙皮肤下的滚动。

“没有，”威尔顿了顿，他的头转向了一边。“这使你感到愉悦吗？”

威尔不需要对方回答就知道自己是对的，他用一个微笑回报了汉尼拔闪烁的眼眸。

“我本以为你的境界会比在乎贞操和纯洁这种陈旧想法要高出许多。”

“愉悦我的不是你对同性经历的缺乏。”汉尼拔解释道。“能让你体验到鱼水之欢的希望才是。”

威尔的喉结滚动了一下， 希望能因此安抚胸口的突然紧绷。

“你觉得之前没人有让我享受到？”他问。

“我觉得没人有能力能让你得到欲仙欲死的感觉。”

“那你觉得原因是什么？”威尔问，不仅是因为他想纵容汉尼拔，也因为他想满足自己的好奇。

汉尼拔的笑容扩大了，他的手指顺着威尔血管的分叉抚摸，从他的手摸到他的臂弯。

“因为他们都不是我。”

汉尼拔仅仅是用气音说道，然而对威尔来说他却像是在大吼了，他的言语带着一股强劲的力量，让威尔半天回不过来神。

“太自负了，汉尼拔。”他喘息着说道，但没有躲开汉尼拔的抚摸。

“但是真的吗？”汉尼拔反问他。

当汉尼拔的手指找到他耳后的斑点（spot）并开始压在上面舒适地摩起圈来时，威尔抖了抖。

“你觉得只有你自己知道什么是真正的愉悦，所以你便会是第一个教懂我它意义的人吗？”他反击道，一边透过他浓密漆黑的睫毛看向汉尼拔。

“也许吧，”汉尼拔同意道。“或者确实是我太自负了，这对我们俩来说都会是宝贵的一课。”

他停顿了一下，目光垂到威尔衬衫最上面的纽扣上。

“我可以吗？”他问道，威尔的胃部因此缩紧了。

“你一定要问吗？”

汉尼拔用颤抖的手指解起了纽扣——威尔能透过他的皮肤感受到其轻微的颤动——直到扣子被解开。

之后是第二颗，第三和第四颗扣子，很快衬衣便被拽下威尔的肩膀。汉尼拔一直小心翼翼地，他的手指擦过几年前Chiyoh在威尔肩膀上留下的伤疤的边缘。

“它有令你介意吗？”威尔探究地问道。“别人用这种方法在我身上留下印记？”

汉尼拔没有立刻回答，似乎是因为他过于着迷于威尔的皮肤在他指尖下的触感。

当他终于回答了时，他没有对上威尔的目光。

“聪明的男孩，”他说，他的声音低沉，带着欲望。“真是顽皮，知道该说什么来唤醒我内心想要猎杀，占有和索取的狂暴野兽。

在那时，威尔的心脏似乎停跳了。他吞咽下怀疑，不安和羞耻。当他说出“展示给我”时，他的头抬的高高的。

威尔期待汉尼拔能带着被释放的力量和毁灭，像海底风暴般扑向他。然而，他却带着显而易见的关心凝视着威尔的胸膛，目光在他的伤疤和皮肤瑕疵上流连，于是，突然，威尔完全意识到了他的众多缺陷。

不再均匀的呼吸使他的腹部动了一下，引起了汉尼拔的注意。他从未空闲的手下移着，在威尔肚脐的凹陷处短暂地停了一会儿，然后便梳理过他大腿的毛发。起初，汉尼拔不怎么介意威尔腹部的伤疤，他似乎满足于对它不予理会，而是专注于威尔臀部的一个小胎记。当他将手指按在疤痕上并描绘起它的轮廓时，威尔无法再抑制他的喘息了。

“这里很敏感。”他太快地说道。

这是一个谎言；他们都知道，然而汉尼拔令人感激地没有戳穿。

“那么我便应该再小心一点。”

毫无预警地，他跪了下来，嘴唇贴到了威尔腹部凸起的皮肤上。

“汉尼拔…”威尔结结巴巴地说，他惊奇地瞪大了眼睛，低头看着对方在他破碎身体的祭坛前的敬拜。

“纵容我吧。”汉尼拔请求道，威尔犹豫着抚摸上他银色的发丝，给予了他许可。

汉尼拔灵活的手指找到了他牛仔裤上的扣子和拉链，毫无犹豫地把他的裤子和内裤一起拉了下来，让它们简单粗暴地挂在威尔的脚踝上。他轻轻推了一下威尔的大腿，示意他从衣服里跨出去。

威尔的腿颤抖着遵从了指令，他从汉尼拔身边走开，好让对方欣赏他赤裸的身体。

“看看你，”汉尼拔低声说，他的声音低沉到威尔堪堪能透过自己猛烈的心跳声听清。“本质是如此神圣美丽。”

威尔感觉自己脸红起来。“不怎么美丽，更别说神圣了。”

他不怎么担心礼节问题——他不是曾在与汉尼拔仅是点头之交时就穿着短裤在门口迎接过他吗？——尽管如此，在他的双眼见证到汉尼拔热切的爱恋时，他仍旧感受到一种想裹住自己的强烈冲动。

威尔身心都完全赤裸地站在汉尼拔面前，他感觉对方的目光仿佛正将他的血肉从骨头上剥离，直到除了他裸露的灵魂外一无所剩。

“但你拥有这一切，”汉尼拔在探索着威尔的臀缝时坚持道。“在你面前只有下跪才感觉是合情合理的。”

当汉尼拔将嘴唇印在威尔性器的根部时，欲望在他的下体逐渐堆积起来。

“汉尼拔…”他咕哝道，他的手纠结地挂在身体两边，无法决定到底是伸出还是按耐不动。

“我很抱歉，我无法抗拒。”

汉尼拔抬眼看他，淘气的恶意将他的眼睛染成了深红色。他接过威尔的手站起来，然后亲吻了他手腕内侧。

“在我们进行下一步前，你该先洗个澡。”他说。

威尔疑惑地挑起眉，汉尼拔轻轻笑了，他的气息在威尔的皮肤上盘旋着。

“尽管我很享受你身上的血腥味，但我想做的事需要一些准备，包括一个淋浴。”

“噢…”威尔说，汉尼拔话里的暗示让他觉得自己像个青少年。

“需要帮助吗？”汉尼拔问。

“我想洗个澡还是可以我自己来的，”他不太友好地说道，想用讽刺来隐藏他的不安。

汉尼拔没有因此感到冒犯。正相反，威尔已经看穿了，汉尼拔是被逗乐了，甚至被他的无礼而深深吸引了。

“如你所愿。”他松开威尔的手然后后退了一步，他身体的热度也被一同带离。“我会在我们的卧室里等你。”

在汉尼拔在他身后关上门后，威尔发现自己被独自留下并因此有些痛苦。他除了听从汉尼拔的建议并踏进铺了瓷砖的浴室外没什么其他选择。

温热的水一点也没降低他性奋的坚硬程度，并且他不只一次想自己用手来解决他皮肤下颤动的紧张。

最后，他放弃了，转而专注将身上最后一丝血迹和汗痕洗掉，他用劲儿搓着他的皮肤，直到它变成了明亮的红色。

他尝试着不要想在另一个房间的汉尼拔。尝试着不要想象他在等待自己的过来时赤裸的身体。他没敢想象汉尼拔在床单上伸展四肢会是什么样子。

将裹了皂液的手指探入身体里的过程比他所想的要简单，这感觉既不痛苦也不是特别舒服。他在撑开这不同寻常的部位时仅仅是有轻微的不适。他抽动着手指，试验般的时不时弯曲它。这是一种奇怪，柔弱又刺痛的感觉，但和他不知怎么格外天真的期待截然不同。

当他从浴室出来时，他的性奋已经平息了，但他腹部的骚动则留了下来。

他光着脚，水顺着他的头发往下滴着走进了卧室，他发现汉尼拔正坐在床边，对方衬衣的扣子解开了，露出他胸口卷曲的灰色毛发。

当威尔咔哒一声关上门时，汉尼拔抬起了头，他的眼睛一眨不眨的痛饮着面前的景象。

“我来了。”威尔在又往前迈了一步时说，他的脚在长毛绒地毯上留下了湿漉漉的脚印。

“你来了。”汉尼拔重复道，一边伸出一只手，而威尔感激地接下了。“我很高兴。”

威尔让自己被拉近了些，他站在了汉尼拔两腿之间。

“你还穿着衣服，”他注意到，一边用手指拽了拽汉尼拔上衣的领子。

“只是一部分，”汉尼拔争辩着说。“但你不该关心我的着装状态。我只想要尽我所能来取悦你。”

威尔对着汉尼拔露出笑容，他的手放到了对方的肩膀上。

“你可以用脱掉衣服来取悦我，这样我就能用你看我的方式看你了。”

汉尼拔正抚摸着威尔的小腿的手停了下来。

“我们所有的秘密都将暴露在对方眼前。”他同意了。“如果这是你想要的。”

他正想脱掉上衣，但威尔阻止了他。

“让我来，”威尔要求道，他在汉尼拔探寻的目光对上自己的眼睛时重重地吞咽了一下。“我想做这个。”

汉尼拔没说什么，他的手落在了身体两侧，无声地给予着威尔随心所欲的权利。

威尔没有浪费时间，他在他新发现的勇气离开他前将衣服从汉尼拔肩膀上脱了下来。

对方胸前的毛发很浓密，但摸起来相当柔软，当威尔从中梳理过并紧紧抓住它们时，汉尼拔呻吟了，这也使一阵颤抖的欲望顺着他的脊背爬上来。

威尔急促地喘息着，他的手顺着毛发抚摸到汉尼拔的腹部，手指刷过弗兰西斯·多拉海德留下的枪伤。

它已经愈合了，只留下一个深深的疤痕，和Chiyoh在法国送给他的那个正好凑成一对。

“你有感到愉悦吗？”汉尼拔抬起眼，他筋脉突出的双手在身侧握成了拳。

威尔点点头然后抿起嘴，他的视线从未离开汉尼拔的双眼。这为他赢得了一声咆哮。

“让我为你做些什么，”汉尼拔声音里的紧迫几乎让人觉得他的生命就取决于在威尔对于这个请求的准予与否上了。

“为我？”威尔问道，他歪着头看着汉尼拔。“还是对我？”

“为什么不是两者呢？”汉尼拔露出令人担忧的尖牙微笑着说。

“你没能为你的动机提供很好的论据。”威尔开玩笑般犹豫地指出。

“你想要我请求吗？如果这样能说服你我的意图充满真诚且不是出于恶意的话，我会很乐意这么做的。”

“不。”威尔平静地吸了口气然后摇了摇头。“我相信你。”

汉尼拔微笑起来，他没有再说什么，而是更往床上坐了些，并把腿长的更开了一些，好给予威尔更多空间。

“请转过身。”

汉尼拔的声音控制得很平静，然而，当威尔转过身，他的大腿擦过汉尼拔的腿时，他僵住了。

很快，汉尼拔的手便在威尔身上了，对方手指陷进他臀部柔软的皮肉里，并未置一言地分开了他的臀瓣。

“汉尼拔？”

威尔并不天真和无知，他知道两个男人间性爱是怎么操作的，但这突如其来的动作使他的胃部充满焦虑的搅动起来。

“你不舒服吗，威尔？”汉尼拔问，他低沉的嗓音没能驱散威尔的担忧。

“只是觉得我应该刮脸的。”

汉尼拔轻笑了起来。“我向你保证那是完全不必要的。但也许你更想躺下？”

“我想是的。”威尔同意道，汉尼拔挪开身把他拉到床上，小心地将他翻过身好让他趴下并伸展四肢，直到他的后穴完全地露出来。

威尔放任他随心所欲，他很高兴能将自己滚烫的脸颊埋到枕头里并且不用看汉尼拔的表情。

“你感到羞耻吗，威尔？”汉尼拔问，他担忧的声音从某处传来。

威尔把头转到一边，这么做仅仅是为了能让他的声音不被枕头裹住。

“不是羞耻，”他坚持道。“只是不安。”

“因为这是你第一次和男人做吗？”汉尼拔问，一边在威尔露出来的脖子上印下一个温柔的吻。

“不是因为这个…”威尔轻声说道。他的眼睛颤动地合着。“因为这是我第一次和你做。”

他在汉尼拔的坚硬抵上他臀部时颤抖着，对方的性器在他的皮肤上留下一道濡湿的痕迹。他自己的性器也再一次勃起了，正摩擦着床单，愉悦又令人痛苦的感觉令他大汗淋漓地喘息着。

突然，汉尼拔压在他身上的重量消失了，有那么一刻，威尔很害怕自己被一个人留下了。

他的恐惧在汉尼拔回到他的两腿间后被证明是空穴来风，对方把他的腿又拉开了一些，手抚摸进他的大腿内侧。

“请抬起你的臀部。”

威尔服从了，他没有拒绝汉尼拔的能力。在这些温和命令的安慰下，他发现自己非常愿意放弃控制权，把自己交到汉尼拔能干的手中。

汉尼拔在威尔的腰下塞了个枕头，小心地没有碰到他滴水的性器。

“你的气味，”汉尼拔在将脸埋到威尔的臀部时只是低声柔和地说道，“令人上瘾。”

当汉尼拔再一次掰开他的臀瓣并舔上他的后穴时，威尔因不熟悉，但又对这新奇感觉而好奇地扭动起来。

在第一次小心地舔弄后，接着便是第二和第三次，每一次都比前一次更大胆，在汉尼拔用舌头打开他时，威尔发现自己在床单上拧动着身体。

汉尼拔一直低声呻吟着，仿佛他才是从中获得快感的人。也许他就是，威尔想，当汉尼拔的舌头又一次刺进他抽搐的后穴并留下一个吻时，他大叫起来。

汉尼拔起开身来喘匀气息，威尔因此转过了头，他对这甜蜜折磨的短暂停止既高兴又失望。

但看到此时的汉尼拔时，他又脸红起来：对方的头发凌乱不堪，脸上露着充满野性的笑容，下巴上的唾液闪闪发光。

他用自己的身体盖住了威尔抖动的身躯然后探过手，从床头柜里取出一小瓶润滑剂。

“拜托，”汉尼拔低语道，他的呼吸温柔地抚着威尔的皮肤，“我想你告诉我，我是否有引起你的不适。”

威尔笑了一声，被这念头的荒谬逗乐了，在他翻过身去看汉尼拔时，他的臀瓣间格外滑腻。

“正好相反，”他说，他奇怪地兴奋了起来，尽管他早就硬了并且急迫地想要释放。

没有什么能阻碍他伸出手握住自己的性器，并且在汉尼拔身体的重量舒适的压在他身上时撸动，直到高潮。但尽管如此，他没有敢碰自己，因为不愿意打扰汉尼拔建立的缓慢节奏。

“抬起你的腿。”汉尼拔指示道，他打开盖子，在手指上挤了一大坨润滑液。威尔在这淫秽声音下皱了皱鼻子，但还是照他说的做了。

汉尼拔接过他的腿放到自己肩膀上，然后温柔的把他拉的更近了些直到他能轻松的触碰到威尔两腿之间的地方。

对方的手指在他后穴第一次的轻推使威尔的喉咙哽住了，这感觉与他之前经历过的任何事都有天壤之别，他无法控制住自己身体的颤抖。

“呼吸，我的男孩。我不会伤害你的。”

“我知道。”威尔说，他的眼睛寻找着汉尼拔的。

第一根手指的插入毫无痛苦，甚至没有不适——汉尼拔确保自己用了很多润滑剂——但尽管如此，威尔发现自己仍扭动着。

无言地，汉尼拔用另一只手按住威尔的胸膛，好让他在被手指开拓时保持不动。

“这…感觉很奇怪。”威尔小声说，他想用手臂盖住脸好躲开汉尼拔尖锐的目光。

“很不舒服吗？”

“不——不，只是不同寻常。”他说，他的牙齿咬着下唇，呼吸随着汉尼拔手指的每一次试探抽动而越发困难。

慢慢地，他让自己在这陌生的触碰下放松下来，逐渐被汉尼拔的温柔安慰。

“这让你感觉如何？”汉尼拔问，威尔不得不咬住舌头，以免笑出来。

“这让我感觉如何？”他鹦鹉学舌道，唇角带着笑意。但笑容在第二根手指加入一起扩张他时消失了，也让所有连贯的思想都逃离了的他脑海，他张开嘴无声地呻吟起来。

他的后背感到一阵强烈的快感，但不是源于他的性器，而是因为汉尼拔埋进他身体里的手指的缓缓移动，他每一次的动作都会令威尔颤抖。

“那你有享受到吗，威尔？”汉尼拔问，他似乎丝毫不受干扰，如果不是他声音里的粗哑和他手指的轻微颤动暴露了他的话。

“有——有！”威尔大叫出声。毕竟假装没意义，他的臀部不由自主地迎着汉尼拔手指的抽动。

毫无疑问，汉尼拔能通过他紧绷的身体和他皮肤上一直蔓延到性器的泛红看到，感觉到答案。

通过他扇子般的睫毛，威尔看到汉尼拔脸颊上露出了愉悦。

“汉尼拔…”

这个问题响亮明了，威尔根本无需将他的愿望实际说出口。

“耐心，威尔，”汉尼拔责备道，尽管威尔的渴望明显取悦了他。“我不想伤到你。”

“如果我想受伤呢？”威尔挑战道，他身体里的手指因此停下了动作。

汉尼拔盯着他考虑着，毫无疑问，他被威尔话里的暗示吸引了。

“下一次。如果这是你在首次费洛蒙（信息素）冲刷消退后仍旧渴望的。”

威尔吞咽了一口，他的脚后跟勾到汉尼拔的背上，邀请般地抬起臀部。“下次。”他舔舔嘴唇让步道。

慢慢地，细细品味着每一刻，威尔身体里的手指再一次恢复了之前的节奏，这次威尔在它们插得足够深并能擦过他的前列腺时迎了上去。就算在加入第三根手指时，威尔热情的动作也没有停歇。

这感觉有些灼痛——只有一点——威尔相信如果汉尼拔知道了，他一定会立马停止的。

愉悦伴随着痛苦，威尔因此感到头晕目眩又饥渴，但他义无反顾地忍耐了这异乎寻常的折磨。

“我准备好了！”他在汉尼拔再一次抽插手指使得他的性器滴出前液时抱怨道，几乎透明的液体像珍珠一样粘在他性器边的毛发上。

“你确定吗？”汉尼拔的声音充满担忧，但其下潜伏着无法掩饰的戏弄。

“是的！”威尔咬着牙关说道，他紧紧抓着床单，仿佛这是他生存的唯一依靠。

汉尼拔露出一个充满恶意的微笑，这是威尔唯一的警告，之后他便抽离手指，握住威尔的臀部，把他举起来然后调换了他们的位置，因此现在是汉尼拔躺在床上而威尔则舒适地坐在汉尼拔的大腿上了。

汉尼拔性器滑溜溜地蹭过他的臀瓣间，使得威尔再次颤抖起来，但他不由自主地磨蹭起它，因对方性器的头部擦过他的后穴的动作而异常兴奋。

“威尔。”汉尼拔警告道，他握着威尔的臀瓣，指甲深深陷进他的皮肤里，毫无疑问，这会在他的屁股上留下新月形的印记。

威尔无法忍受长时间地凝视汉尼拔的双眼，对方目光里的喜爱令他无法承受，它们强烈的感情令威尔觉得像是被其冲刷并且被看穿，它们仿佛是他自己的感觉。

“你再敢让我继续等下去。”他警告道，但这仅仅是一句轻语。

“不会了，”汉尼拔向他保证道。“但现在你要自己来取走你想从我这里得到的。”

威尔停住了，在他对上汉尼拔水汪汪的双眼时，他的眼睛睁得大大的。他的腿因努力支撑着他的身体而颤抖起来。

“这样会简单一些。”汉尼拔解释道，他的表情很温柔，尽管在他的龟头擦过威尔的皮肤时，他抓着威尔屁股的手无法克制地不停收紧。

“这是唯一的原因？”威尔问，他无视了自己的勃起和他脑后不停地让他立刻在汉尼拔的性器上操自己的高声尖叫。

汉尼拔也没好到哪去：他的笑声中带着毋庸置疑的紧张，他的臀部在他能重新控制住自己身体前在威尔身下不由自主地挺动着。看到他如此明显地挣扎是一件多么稀奇的事情啊。毕竟他一直都因自己能控制一切而倍感自豪。

“你觉得还有其他的？”

“是的。”威尔回答，他收紧了抓着汉尼拔胸口毛发的手指。他俯下身，直到感受到汉尼拔抖动的嘴唇触碰到了自己的。

“告诉我，”汉尼拔轻声说道，他们的呼吸在这若即若离的吻中相交缠。

“你因我毫无羞耻与虚伪忸怩地尽所能地从你身上索取而感到愉悦。”威尔低声说道，他咬住汉尼拔的下唇，直到尝到血腥味后才满意地哼了一声放开他。

“你真是个狡猾的男孩。”汉尼拔微笑着说，他在威尔坐上他的性器时咆哮出声。

最开始的触碰相当不舒服，在汉尼拔性器头部最粗壮的部分比他的手指还要大地撑开他时，威尔无法掩饰不适的神情从他的脸上闪过。

“不用着急，威尔。我们有大把时间。”汉尼拔安抚他道，他的声音因威尔破碎的喘息声而微不可闻。

威尔合上眼，身体往后靠，在他一寸一寸将汉尼拔没入体内时挣扎着想要抓住对方的膝盖。在他发现自己已经完全吞进全部时，亢奋的胜利感顺着他的脊骨喷出，汉尼拔已经深深地进入他了。

威尔露出了笑容，他睁开眼看向汉尼拔，尽管有些疼，他仍旧因兴奋而感到有些飘飘然；他的身体的那个部位还未习惯于被撑开。

“你感觉怎么样？”汉尼拔问道，他的双手依旧像之前一样在他的皮肤上舒缓地磨着圈。

“从你脸上的表情来看，比你好。”威尔一边调戏汉尼拔一边将他的一缕头发别到他耳后。

“这比我预想的要更加强烈，”汉尼拔承认道，他的声音很沙哑。

“告诉我，”威尔要求道，他突然感到相当好奇，“这是什么样的感觉？在我身体里？”

他臀部上的手停了一会儿，威尔担心自己过界了，太过于贪婪。

“在你身体里，”汉尼拔轻声说，他像一个在教堂忏悔的罪人，“既是最令人愉悦的事，也是我所经历过的最痛苦的感觉。你身体的热度，对我的紧紧包裹，你皮肤的丝滑触感。仅仅是想到与你分离我就痛苦万分。”

汉尼拔的臀部顶了一下，威尔便往前摔去，他的手指从汉尼拔的膝盖上滑开，转而慌乱地抓住他的肩膀。

“看着我，威尔。”

他服从了，毫不犹豫地对上了汉尼拔的视线，因自己自愿地取悦他人和服从而惊讶地喘不过气。

汉尼拔来回顶弄着，在填满他后便残酷而又温柔地抽离他的身体。威尔最开始有些犹豫，但很快便热烈地迎和起来，他的身体主动遇上汉尼拔的抽插，急切地将对方的性器吞入体内。

“威尔…”

“我知道…”他喘着气说道，他的膝盖不堪重负地弯曲着，但他还是决定保持他们现在的节奏。

他的视线边缘逐渐发白，他的耳朵也只能听见自己的呻吟。

汉尼拔嘴里说着他听不懂的话，但他很容易就理解了，尽管他的一生中很少听到这些话。

他亲吻了汉尼拔，咽下他的低语，仿佛只有他才能不受到可怕惩罚地这么做。

他没有受到任何抵抗；汉尼拔自愿屈服于他，当威尔离开时，他的嘴里充满对方的味道，汉尼拔的双眼则带着威尔不允许他问出口的疑惑。

不顾一切地，威尔的指甲陷入汉尼拔的背部，他再一次索取了对方的吻。

“我会在亲吻你的时候说出那句话。”他轻轻地说道，声音几乎被肉体的拍打声盖过。

另一个吻，唇舌相缠，而汉尼拔停住了，他的手牢牢地抓着威尔，这无疑会留下淤青。他低低呻吟着全部射进了威尔的身体里，他的双手握着威尔的屁股将自己完全插入对方的后穴。

威尔发现他身体里蔓延的温热湿润感惊人的新鲜，他几乎不敢呼吸。

他在汉尼拔将额头靠到他的肩膀时抖了一下，对方保养良好的头发使他的皮肤有些发痒。他们陷入了沉默，如果不是威尔性器的仍旧抽痛的话，这将会相当令人舒适的。

“汉尼拔。”威尔催促道，他在男人身上扭动着，对方变软的性器差点因此滑出来。

他们之间未问出口的问题变成了一声意外的喘息，因为威尔突然被按到了床单上。汉尼拔伏在他身上，他的眼睛合成了一条缝。

威尔感觉自己脸红起来，他想起了在悬崖边的那晚，汉尼拔也是像这样看着他。

汉尼拔轻声说着爱恋的话语，他顺着威尔的胸膛亲吻着，在他的双腿间顺着一条无形的路径移动着，直到他抵达了他的目标并将威尔的性器含入口中。

威尔叫出声，他的臀部顶起，双腿打开，好让汉尼拔的动作更加轻松。

汉尼拔激烈地吮吸着他，温柔但持续动作着，他含得如此之深，使威尔好奇起他是否是在尝试将他整个吞食入腹。

他无法忍耐太长时间，特别是汉尼拔的牙齿还刮擦着他性器底部蔓延的鼓起的青筋。

他喊着汉尼拔的名字高潮了，他的脚趾在床单上卷起。汉尼拔重重地吞咽下他的精液，威尔在他身下扭动着，他的整个身体都濒于破碎。

慢慢地，仿佛对他们再一次的分离感到犹豫，汉尼拔从威尔身体里抽离了。

他的嘴唇又红又肿，因唾液和威尔的体液而闪闪发亮。这是一幅既粗鲁不雅又动人心弦的景象。如果不是突如其来又深入骨髓的疲劳，威尔会伸手抹掉汉尼拔嘴唇上的濡湿并含入自己口中，看看它是不是真的像汉尼拔表现的那样美味。

但威尔只是从他身下滚开，他的呼吸频率在汉尼拔躺到他身边时逐渐恢复正常。他们花了令人愉悦的几分钟呼吸着彼此的气息，满足于分享着同样凝重的空气和一些其他什么的，直到汉尼拔从床上起身。

威尔抱怨着把他拉回来，他的手臂环抱着汉尼拔的胸膛，有成效地将他困入其中。

“我也和你一样不愿离开这张床，但是我们迟早要清洗自己并处理掉尸体的。”汉尼拔轻声哼道，他的手指懒洋洋地玩弄着威尔的卷发。

威尔笑了，他的身体因全新的体验而令人愉快地又酸又痛。

“这就是你认为的枕边情话？”他在汉尼拔的肩膀边低低地说道。

“那么请指点我，你认为正确的枕边情话是什么样的？”汉尼拔问，他的声音里充满兴致。

“我不知道。枕边蜜语不是我通常会做的。”威尔承认道，他回想起之前和莫莉在床上的情形，他们躺在黑暗中，她总是欲言又止，想要询问那些她知道他会拒绝回答的问题。“尽管如此，我敢肯定不是讨论跟我船上尸体相关的话题。”

“有点道理，”汉尼拔同意道，他重新上了床好和威尔贴得更近一些。“但是无论如何，这仍是我们该讨论的。你有意识到他的突然消失会引起一些人注意吧？当局不会轻视游客的消失。他们会寻找他的。”

汉尼拔的声音里没有谴责，没有不赞成，但是威尔仍旧无法忽视积压在他胸口的罪恶感。

“我们必须离开马雷蒂莫。”威尔说，难过之情涌上他的心头。这个小村庄和它的居民在威尔毫不知情的情况下慢慢地赢得了他的心。而更令人痛苦的是得知他和汉尼拔必须这放弃一切。

“你在毫无必要的情况下感到罪恶，”汉尼拔观察道。“那个男人早晚会将我们出卖给FBI。”

“我们本可以就把钱给他的。”威尔争辩道。

“是的，但他收了钱之后无论如何都会把我们出卖给杰克·克劳福德。”

威尔没被说服，他的眉间皱出一道深深的沟壑，他在汉尼拔靠过来亲吻他紧皱的眉头时嘟囔着。

“虽然啰嗦了点，但我再重复一次：你担忧太多了，威尔。我们有钱并且我们有艘船。我们可以在一个月内离开，或者一周，几天，只要你准备好了，我们随时都可以离开。”

威尔有些生气地想要在他想清楚前就张嘴争论，但他被按进了汉尼拔温暖的怀抱中。他们性爱的余韵令他变得顺从，更容易接受汉尼拔为他们的麻烦提出的简单解决办法了。

他在汉尼拔肩膀的上吮出一个吻痕，手指探寻着他身上的枪疤。这为他得到一声低沉的哼声。

“你为你的船起好名字了吗？”汉尼拔问道。

“是的。”

“你愿意纵容我的好奇心并为我揭露这个秘密吗？”

威尔笑了，他合上眼，说道：

“上帝是仁慈的。”


End file.
